Jugarretas del Destino
by Lori' Uzumaki
Summary: El destino tienes sus formas de unir a aquellos que deben estar juntas. Sin embargo, esta vez se le pasó un poco la mano para reunir a Sasuke y Hinata, pero si al final siempre cumple con su cometido ¿Cual es el problema con hacer una que otra jugarreta?
1. Prólogo

**Jugarretas del Destino.**

**Disclaimer: Lo diré solo una vez en este fanfic. Los personajes de Sasuke y Hinata (y los otros no tan importantes) no me pertenecen, son de M. K.**

**Cap. 1: Prologo. **

.

Daba vueltas de forma desesperada por todo el lugar, venia de aquí a allá, de aquí a allá, tratando de controlar sus nervios, logrando solo aumentarlos. Sus manos tampoco se quedaban quietas, pasaban de su cintura a su pecho y luego de nuevo a su cintura, un poco más y abriría un agujero en el piso de mármol.

Consulto el reloj, 3: 34 pm. Se detuvo en seco.

- ¡Es suficiente! – Saco su celular del bolsillo de sus jeans y empezó a marcar un número.

- Ino… - Dijo Tenten sujetándola del brazo – No sirve de nada, hemos intentado llamarla miles de veces ya, ¿En verdad crees que contestara?

- ¡No la llamo a ella! – grito con dolor. El llanto amenazaba con salir - ¡Llamo a la policía!

- Sabes que ya se le notificó a la policía – Dijo Temari – De todas formas encontrar a un _desaparecido _no se logra de un día a otro.

- Lo harían si empezaran a buscar, pero ¡No han hecho nada! – Si lloraba se le correría el maquillaje. Se decía a si misma – Temari, cinco Días, ¡Cinco días en que nadie la vio, en donde no contesta su teléfono, en donde ni siquiera llego a casa ni a trabajar! ¿No les preocupa?

- ¡Claro que nos preocupa! – Dijeron al unísono. Tenten continuó – Ya intentamos buscarla, por casi toda la ciudad y nadie la ha visto… No podemos hacer nada… Más que esperar…

- Pe – pero… - Empezó a sollozar – Es nuestra compañera… Nuestra amiga… Nuestra hermana… ¡Es nuestra Hinata!

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Solo los sollozos de Ino se escuchaban, Tenten la abrazo tratando de calmarla lo más que podía, se abrazaron y las dos juntas lloraron en silencio, Temari deseaba llorar con ellas, pero no lo haría, además de ser la mayor era la más fuerte de las _cuatro _debía mantener su estabilidad ante sus _hermanitas _y no derrumbarse para que ellas no se preocuparan más.

Su papel ahí siempre fue el de una especie de madre y hermana mayor que las protegía de todo peligro, las aconsejaba en sus problemas y la que salvaba en momentos de apuro. Sin embargo, ahora no pudo hacer ninguna de esas cosas, porque Hinata había desaparecido, hace ya cinco días y sinceramente nadie tenía ni una pista de su paradero. Por fuera su rostro parecía impasible, pero por dentro se encontraba en mar de lágrimas.

Vio a sus amigas detener el llanto por unos minutos… Ya. No dejaría que empezaran a llorar de nuevo, no se rendiría tan fácil.

- Seguiremos buscando. – Sentencio levantándose del sillón blanco – No crean que Hinata no importa, ella me importa tanto como si fuera mi hermana. Por eso seguiremos buscando.

Las dos chicas se miraron y trataron de secarse las lágrimas y darse ánimos para empezar de nuevo con la búsqueda. Caminaron hacia Temari.

- Sabemos que Hinata – chan te importa. Aunque no lo muestres – Tenten le sonrió.

Dicho esto, corrieron hasta sus habitaciones y se cambiaron de ropa, retocaron maquillaje (Tenten e Ino) y salieron del enorme departamento hacia el pasillo de ese piso del edifico, se encontraba adornado con enormes cuadros de paisajes tradicionales de Japón y espejos que abarcaban toda el largo de la pared colocados a intervalos, el piso tenía una alfombra tallada a mano color café con detalles de muchos colores que de una forma u otra combinaban bien. El ascensor más que ser uno, parecía un enorme espejo decorado con oro en las esquinas. Se abrió y bajaron al primer nivel del edificio.

Allí es en donde las personas se registraban para poder hospedarse, todo el piso de marlo inmaculadamente limpio, a la derecha de la barra en donde una joven escribía algo en una computadora, había unos sillones negros y en medio una mesita de vidrio, al igual que las paredes de la parte frontal, todo de vidrio, grueso y destellante.

En ese ostentoso hotel Vivian Ino Yamanaka de veintiún años, una rubia de ojos azules, hija de Inoichi Yamanaka, el exportador de flores más importante para Japón. La de cabello marrón recogido en dos moños altos color café y ojos iguales era Tenten con veinte años, hija de un abogado muy reconocido que tenía su propio bufete. Temari no Subaku la mayor con veintiséis años, ojos aguamarina y cabello rubio pálido, hija de uno de los jefes de ese edificio.

A unos pocos metros ya de la puerta, las tres chicas discutían por qué lugares buscarían a su mejor amiga, Hinata Hyuuga, también de veinte años, pelo Negro azulado con ojos de un extraño color perla, la Hyuuga venia de una familia con una larga línea de doctores y farmacias bien conocidas en el país.

En ese momento, escucharon el ruido de una motocicleta frenar justo frente a ellas, en la entrada del hotel. Dos personas se encontraban en aquella moto. El conductor apago la motocicleta y se quitó el casco negro que cubría por completo su cabeza, era un chico que vestía ropa de cuero con cadenas, a lo lejos se veía como un pandillero, pero lo más impresionante era su rostro: Poseía el cabello largo de un profundo negro un poco desaliñado y con puntas disparejas, dos mechones a los lados de su cara y un flequillo igual de disparejo, sus ojos ónix y su cara con rasgos perfectos acompañado de una piel muy blanca. Seguía siendo un desconocido, pero un desconocido condenadamente sexy.

El chico giro su rostro hacia atrás viendo al pasajero o mejor dicho, pasajera que al momento que se quitó el casco, Ino, Tenten y Temari soltaron un gritico de sorpresa. _Era Hinata. _

Vestida con ropa _muy _diferente y acompañada con una persona muy extraña-y guapa- Pero era ella, de pies a cabeza, se trataba de Hinata. Tuvieron que taparse la boca para no emitir otro grito, se obligaron a reaccionar y como rayos corrieron fuera del hotel. Afuera, se detuvieron incrédulas mientras Hinata se reía y conversaba con el tipo.

- Así que, por fin estas aquí. – Dijo él.

- Sí. Arigatou por traerme… Y por todo. – Le paso el casco – En verdad gracias, y agradécele también a Itachi – san.

Espera ¿Quién?

- De nada. – Respondió, bajándose de la moto y colocándose frente a Hinata, _demasiado cerca _– Después de todo… Fue bastante entretenido estar contigo. – Puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se inclinó un poco hasta su oreja derecha susurrándole – Tratare de recordarlo, lo prometo.

- Ella se sonrojo un poco (cosa que las chicas no vieron) y le sonrió – Demo… Y ¿Si no lo recuerdas?

- Él se dirigió de nuevo a su moto, inclinándose a ella sin dejar de mirarla – Entonces es un placer conocerte, _Hinata._

- Para mí también fue un placer conocerte… Y espero verte, de nuevo…

- Claro que nos veremos, ya será en otra ocasión. – Miro más allá de Hinata y diviso a las tras jóvenes, al parecer todo el tiempo supo que estaban ahí. Le hizo un ademan a la Hyuuga para que mirara.

Esta volteo y diviso tres caras conocidas para su persona, sonrió llena de alegría y corrió hacia ellas.

- ¡Chicas! Yo… - No pudo terminar porque las tres juntas la aplastaron en un efusivo abrazo.

Ninguna sabía bien cómo reaccionar, aquel instante era de película, solo que ellas llegaron justo en el momento que estaba terminando. Ino fue la primera en hablar.

- ¡Hinata! – Chillo – ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! Pensé que no te volvería a ver… - La volvió a abrazar.

- Ino – chan…

- Nos preocupamos tanto, no sabíamos nada de ti… - Le toco a Tenten abrazarla – Te buscamos por todas partes.

- Tenten – chan…

Hinata miro a Temari, parecía bastante molesta, se le acerco y levanto la mano en un gesto que parecía querer darle una bofetada, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente la abrazo ocultando las lágrimas en el hombro de Hinata.

- No vuelvas a preocuparnos así ¿Entendido? – Le susurro.

- Temari – chan…

Las amigas le dieron espacio a la ojiluna quien empezó a recordar todas las cosas que vivio en cinco días y que apenas se dio tiempo de pensar en ellas, cuando las tres no dejaron de preocuparse, se sintió como una ingrata, por eso ahora quien lloraba era ella. Se volvió un poco para observar al pelinegro que seguía recostado en su vehículo, mirándolas fijamente. Las vio de nuevo.

- En verdad, siento haberlas preocupado – Susurro Hinata e hizo una reverencia – Pero… Sera mejor que entremos, debo cambiarme y… Prometo contarles todo lo que sucedió.

- Sí que deberías. – Hablo Temari ya mucho más calmada – Tienes _muchas _cosas que explicar, eso sin duda y en especial el hecho de que hueles a perfume de hombre… - Lo último lo dijo en voz baja mientras veía de reojo al chico ojos ónix, algo le decía que supo lo que susurro porque dio una sonrisa torcida.

- Los pómulos de la ojiluna se tornaron de un tono rojo. Les dio una sonrisa llena de confianza – Buena observación. Aunque todo esto tiene una explicación.

Le devolvieron la sonrisa y entraron de nuevo, desde afuera se veía como las cuatro empezaban a comentar cosas realmente animadas, eliminando por completo toda la emotividad de hace unos minutos atrás. Tenten presiono el botón del ascensor, al abrir se adentraron y Hinata, a pesar de la distancia, conecto su mirada con la del chico y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de entera complicidad, él hizo lo mismo y solo hasta que el ascensor se cerró no dejaron el contacto visual. Encendió su motocicleta y se colocó el casco. Sus ojos tuvieron una conversación en donde lo único que se decían era _"Te veré de nuevo. El destino seguro me ayudara..."_

.

.

.

**Nota: **Fiuuuuuu, creo que me quedo justo como quería este prólogo, intenso y misterioso. Jijiji. Este fanfic me emociona bastante, creo que se divertirán leyéndolo, mi mente suele hacerme jugarretas raras que hacen que pase vergüenza, pero cuando mi materia gris en verdad se inspira puede crear locuras que valen la pena escribirlas. Debo decir que en verdad estoy emocionada, cuando termine de escribir la última frase, di palmadas y un gritito de emoción, espero y de verdad espero que les guste tanto esta historia como a mí, sino, pues entonces mis gustos con las historias no son diferentes… Eeeeeeeeeeen fin. Subiré un capitulo cada semana, (si puedo) será corto, a diez capítulos no llega y Sin más que decir.

¡Ja mata ne!


	2. Asalto

**Jugarretas del destino.**

**Nota antes del capítulo: Desde este momento la historia tratara de los cinco días anteriores, narrado en tercera persona (narrador omnisciente).**

**Cap. 2: Asalto.**

.

(Hace cinco días, cinco noches y medias. 11: 35 pm)

Salió por la parte posterior del Club _Konoha's, _pasando por el estacionamiento únicamente de empleados, mirando todos los autos caros y de marca que habían allí, sintiendo algo de envidia por no tener ninguno que aparcar. Si bien era cierto que trabajar ahí le daba un buen sueldo, no le alcanzaba todavía para el auto de sus sueños, tenía que seguir hasta ahorrar lo suficiente para cómpralo, aunque debía decir, que algunas veces no soportaba lidiar con los típicos clientes borrachos que se creen con el derecho a todo, además de lo tarde que terminaba su turno y esta vez tuvo la suerte de salir temprano, el reloj apenas daba las once y media de la noche, por la poca clientela que fue ese día (lo cual se está volviendo cotidiano) su jefe la dejo irse, existían otras ocasiones en que llegaba a casa casi con el amanecer. Era estresante, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada. Suspiro olvidando las quejas que le daba a su trabajo, ella misma escogió hacer _eso_ que hacía, no se podía quejar. Concentro su atención al estuche de maquillaje en su mano mientras que por el redondo y pequeño espejo trataba de quitarse el exceso de maquillaje, al verse un poco más decente, saco su teléfono de su cartera, un _Blacberry Z10 _y se propuso a llamar a un servicio de taxi nocturno, al cual siempre acudía todas las noches, sin embargo, la voz del otro lado de la línea la desconcertó, _no tenían ningún taxi disponible a esas horas_. ¿Ningún taxi disponible a las once de la noche? ¿En qué clase de país vivía que todo el mundo decide tomar un taxi justo cuando ella lo necesita? ¡Ja! Menuda suerte la suya. No podía pedírselo a nadie del bar, los que quedaban si seguían en su oficio y el único que pudiera llevarla seria su jefe, pero considerando que esta de mal humor y que a lo lejos se ve que quiere dobles intenciones con ella, la opción a usar seria irse caminando…

_De verdad necesitaba un auto..._

Comenzó su recorrido por un atajo a su hogar, nunca nadie iba por ahí y ya sabía por qué, la calle se encontraba desierta, solo con las lámparas iluminando, pocas casas se divisaban, más que todo callejones que se conectaban con otros, cualquiera podría perderse y era un lugar perfecto para los maleantes.

Se extrañó que ni siquiera encontrara borrachos o adolescentes tambaleando después de una fiesta, se encontraban en plenas vacaciones de verano, pero no diviso a nadie. Estaba sola… O eso pensó.

De tras de sí escucho un ruido, una botella quebrándose y un cubo de basura cayendo al piso, el cuerpo se le tenso por completo, eso solo podía ser debido a tres opciones. Algún animal o solo su imaginación o…

- ¡Oh! Miren, parece que gánanos la lotería. – Dijo una voz estridente.

Esa voz hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo y todos los vellos de su nuca se erizaran, justo lo que temía.

- A ver quién la atrapa primero. – Escucho una segunda voz y otra más que estaba de acuerdo.

Sus pies lograron reaccionar y comenzó a correr con su cartera apretada contra su pecho. Sintió el corazón estallar cuando las voces se convirtieron en pasos, muy cercanos a los suyos. Sabía lo que pasaría si no buscaba un lugar donde esconderse o salir de ese barrio a un lugar más público. Apresuro el paso y aun en la oscuridad sus ojos divisaron un cruce junto a un árbol próximo, iría por allí con todo lo que su cuerpo le diera para escapar. Dio un vistazo hacia atrás y una mano le agarro el brazo haciéndola voltear bruscamente. Ya la tenían. _Demonios._

- ¿Qué intentabas haces, lindura? – El hombre de unos treinta y más años que la agarro, inmovilizo sus dos manos apretándolas contra si - ¿Acaso te quieres esconder de nosotros?

Su pulso le retumbaba en las orejas, por alguna razón no era por miedo, era por una descarga de adrenalina que en el momento que ese tipo la agarro, se le esparció por todo el cuerpo. Era simple, no se rendiría tan fácil, no sin luchar. Como pudo, Hinata le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago y se liberó, pero en el momento en que se disponía a escapar los otros dos la agarraron por los brazos.

- Es ruda. – Hablo uno levemente divertido – A ver si puede con todos.

Hinata viendo que no podía zafarse cayo de rodillas al piso maldiciendo su suerte, aun así, no lloro, no les daría a esos desgraciados el gusto de verla llorar, en el fondo sonreía amargamente mientras se le lanzaban encima, recordó esas novelas románticas que antes veía con sus amigas, en donde el héroe siempre llega a salvar a su chica, y si se supone que las novelas están inspiradas en la vida real, ¿no debería llegar su caballero a salvarla?

.

Viajaba a altas velocidades en su motocicleta en dirección a su casa, venia del club en donde usualmente se encontraba en las noches tratando de obtener algo de _diversión _para lo que quedaba de cielo nocturno y siempre lograba conseguir algo, no obstante, esta vez y por alguna_ jugarreta del destino _nada interesante que mirar hubo en el club. Ninguno de sus amigos fue como de costumbre, la banda toco canciones ya repetidas y ni una chica que llenara los atributos que buscaba. Esas escasas ocasiones en que se aburría solo podía usar una solución, irse a casa. Porque si no se entretenía fuera de su hogar, ¿Qué diferencia había si estuviera dentro?

Pasó por una zona sin tanto tráfico de la calle principal y se vio obligado a encender las luces por la poca iluminación de la calle, miro los deteriorados alrededores solo por simple _curiosidad _y no se impactó al ver a tres hombres encima de una mujer a la que no podía ver su rostro. Rodo los ojos, de seguro eran unos borrachos detrás de una cualquiera que no tenía ningún problema en venderse, porque, vamos, una chica no andaría por lugares como estos, a estas horas y sola solo porque le dio la gana. Decidió ignorar la escena, más cuando se hallaba dispuesto a desaparecer del lugar miro como la chica alzaba la vista hacia él, haciendo contacto directo con sus ojos.

Todo pareció ir en ese momento en cámara lenta, el contacto visual no se rompía, sus ojos eran blancos, hermosamente perlados y mostraban un pequeño brillo desesperado por ayuda, aquellas perlas mostraban la agonía, el miedo que sentía obviamente por la situación en que estaba metida y más allá de eso, algo más, un deje de esperanza que le decía un "_Ayúdame" _silencioso. Le sorprendió como esos ojos tan hipnóticos pudieran expresar tanto, al contrario de los suyos que no solían expresar nada.

- ¡A – Ayuda!

Aquel grito fue un golpe seco a la realidad, todo volvió a su curso normal, pero él no podía dejar las cosas así, no sabiendo que esa chica no se trataba de ninguna ramera y que le había pedido su ayuda. Dio la vuelta a la moto acercándose de la forma más silenciosa que podía, aquellos tipos parecían ignorar su presencia y pronto se fijó que, además de ser tres, parecían mastodontes con los que sería difícil pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que uso su otro recurso.

.

Uno. Dos. Dos tiros pudo escuchar Hinata desde el suelo y eso fue más que suficiente para que los tipos dejaran de fijarse en ella por un minuto.

- LARGO DE AQUÍ. – Grito el chico de la motocicleta.

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

- Alguien que tiene una humilde _m1911 _pero que es suficiente para dejarte muerto aquí mismo.

Lo miraron dudoso de que fuera capaz, un tercer tiro, esta vez rosando peligrosamente a uno de ellos los convenció para que salieran corriendo del lugar. _Maricas. _

Por ese instante le volvió el alma al cuerpo, un susto como ese no era apto para hipertensos, si Hinata lo fuera, hace rato hubiera tenido un paro cardiaco. Luego de unos segundos para recuperar aire, se trató de incorporar y ver a la persona a la que ahora era su salvador, el hombre (no sabía bien qué edad tenia) todavía cargaba el casco puesto, solo dejando expuesto sus ojos negros. Decidió levantarse por completo y asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. El cielo encima de ella tenía un montón de nubes negras tapando las estrellas, pronto llovería… O mejor dicho ya estaba lloviendo. Lo miro a él.

- Sube. – Aquello sonó como una orden muy seca para esa voz aterciopelada y masculina.

Se miraron a los ojos y la lluvia comenzó a caer cada vez con más fuerza sobre ambos, pero ninguno se movía, uno esperando la respuesta y la otra tratando de que su cerebro cavilara alguna frase.

- Yo… - Dijo por fin Hinata – No puedo. N – no le conozco…

- ¿Seria eso una invitación a quitarse el casco? Pues si era el caso, no tenía problema con eso. Se lo quito y la lluvia de inmediato empezó a mojar su rostro – Tú decides, con este desconocido que te ofrece salir de aquí o con aquellos desconocidos con los que estabas hace un rato. – Menciono con simpleza.

Ahora si su cerebro dejo de funcionar. Él chico portaba un cabello tan oscuro como sus ojos, sus facciones perfectamente enmarcadas con los mechones largos de pelo, sus labios medianamente abiertos, una ceja enmarcada y su mirada penetrante y multipliquen eso con el efecto que tenían las gotas de agua deslizándose por su piel y haciendo que los mechones se le pegaran a la cara. Santo Señor Bendito. ¿Por qué ese hombre torturaba a las mujeres del mundo ocultando su cara bajo ese casco? O por lo menos a Hinata. Mientras, la lluvia se volvía peor, ya era una tormenta.

Muy duro fue el despertar de su ensoñación cuando noto como él se colocó nuevamente el casco ante la muda respuesta de ella y dijo un "_como quieras" _antes de meterle velocidad a su vehículo y arrancar a su dirección original. Sin embargo, no pudo avanzar ni diez metros cuando un enorme rayo rasga el cielo, abriéndose paso entre las nubes iluminando todo por una fracción de segundo. Lo siguiente que escucho fue el sonido de algo destrozándose, un golpe seco y por ultimo un grito. Esta vez no se trataba de un maleante por el que la chica gritaba, su pie se encontraba atorado bajo la rama rota del árbol. Sin pensarlo mucho, se devolvió a toda velocidad mientras ella entraba en un ataque de pánico por no poder zafar su pie.

Al llegar se bajó prácticamente tirando la moto a un lado y corriendo hacia Hinata usando todo acopio de su fuerza para remover la gran rama que aplastaba su pie. La lluvia no hacía más que empeorar.

- ¿Estas bien? – Tiro la rama a un lado y se agacho al nivel de ella. Se quitó el casco y lo tiro a un lado.

- Yo… Me he dislocado e – el pie… - No pudo decir otra cosa, perdió la conciencia.

- Oye… - La movió un poco. No despertaba - ¡Ah! ¡Un demonio! – Maldijo y como pudo la agarro levantándola del suelo y llevándola cargada a su motocicleta.

Haciendo un esfuerzo y sosteniéndola con tan solo una mano, agarro su transporte y se montó en él, colocando a la desmayada delante, protegiendo de que se cayera con sus brazos, si no salía de ahí pronto algo le pasaría a él también, porque la tormenta caía tan fuerte que llegaba a doler. Pero…

¿Ahora que hacia? No sabía en donde vivía ella o de donde era, ni si quiera conocía su nombre, por decir algo. Al hospital sin duda no era una opción, después de todo seguía teniendo prohibido entrar allí, si lo hacía muy seguramente las ratas de los doctores lo acusarían de ser el agresor de la chica o cualquier otra excusa para enviarlo a la cárcel, pero tampoco podía dejarla tirada en el suelo e irse como si nada, eso sería demasiado inhumano, hasta para sí y de hecho, la tormenta no le ayudaba a pensar. No cabían más opciones. Quisiera o no solo existía un lugar para poder llevarla… Sin esperar otro segundo, uso toda la velocidad que podía en ese camino cubierto de agua y desapareció solo dejando la estela de la luces.

.

.

.

**Nota: **¿Corto? Sí. ¿Emocionante? ¿Tal vez? Sépanse que por ahora no estoy familiarizada con las historia de capítulos largos, todavía no he llegado a escribir un cap. Con más de cinco mil palabras. Espero que entiendan eso y otra cosa, le agradezco a mí mini grupo de lectores: **Cinthya, Sasuhina-itahina 100, kds, Mangetsu Hyuga y Blacklady Hyuuga. **Mil gracias por dejar sus comentarios, eso me motiva mucho.

¡Ja mata ne!


	3. Atrapada en Kumogakure

**Jugarretas del Destino.**

**Cap. 3: Atrapada en Kumogakure.**

.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente pasando de una oscuridad total a una especie de boceto borroso de todo lo que había a su alrededor. ¿Qué paso? Recordó su salida del trabajo, su mala suerte con las taxis, aquel callejón oscuro, los hombres persiguiéndola, cuando la acorralaron contra el suelo, una luz, una moto, un disparo, un chico… Suspiro, aquellos recuerdos parecían tan irreales a lo que ella consideraba como "_real" _que por un momento pensó que fue un sueño. Pero sabía que no lo era. Como deseaba que el tiempo volviera atrás cuando estaba pequeña y si le tenía miedo a algo, su madre le cantaba una canción de cuna hasta que se durmiera y le aseguraba que con una sonrisa la adversidad parecería menos difícil.

Cuando enfoco su vista, logro divisar un techo con gruesas bigas de maderas colocadas en perfecto orden, pero así no era el techo de su departamento, se removió incomoda y de inmediato su piel sintió aquello en lo que estaba acostada, entonces su cerebro termino por ajustarse a la realidad y darse cuenta de que estaba acostada en un gran sillón de cuero negro, con el cuerpo cubierto por una manta blanca. Su cabello liso se le resbalaba hacia delante impidiéndole ver hacia los lados, sin embargo, con el rabillo del ojo diviso una mancha negra cerca de ella, a su derecha. Como el exorcista giro su cabeza para ver aquello y un gritico ahogado salió de su garganta por el susto al tiempo en que su corazón subía a su garganta.

Justo frente a ella, a unos cuantos metros un joven sentado en un sillón individual, con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza inclinada sobre su brazo derecho en una pose elegante y misteriosa. Él tenía sus oscuros ojos clavados en su persona dándole un estallido de emociones concentrados en su estómago, entre ellas el susto y la desorientación, ambas por no saber en dónde se encontraba.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, una fuerte luz ingreso al lugar cegando todo por significantes instantes, seguido de un ruido espantoso que hizo que Hinata por instinto agarra la manta y protegiera su cuerpo con ella recordando aquel rayo en la calle. El chico al ver esto se levantó dando un suspiro y rodeo el mueble para cubrir la enorme ventana de la pared con una cortina a la que apenas se le podía distinguir el color. Ahí cayo en cuenta de la chimenea del fondo era la única que los iluminaba, el pelinegro se volvió a sentar rompiendo por fin el silencio.

- ¿Quién eres?

Le hablaba a ella ¿no? Tenía que responderle algo, sacar esa parte profesional que usaba en su trabajo para con los desconocidos.

- E – es de mala educación preguntar el nombre sin decir el su – suyo primero… - Trato de decirlo con confianza, pero la voz apenas salió en forma de susurro.

¿Y ahora esta qué? Se debía creer la gran cosa para decir esa tontería en un momento como ese, pensó él.

- No te pedí que me enseñaras normas de cortesía. Te pregunte tu nombre.

- Si usted me dice el suyo. – Empezó a agarrar fuerza.

- Tu nombre…

- No. – Bien, la confianza le llego por completo al cuerpo.

- Así no llegaremos a ninguna parte. – Su paciencia se agotaba.

- Entonces sea educado.

- Entonces contesta.

Se vieron a los ojos en una especia de guerra de miradas, que la verdad no duro mucho, ambos relajaron sus expresiones dejándose llevar por los sentimientos expresados por la mirada del otro, el tiempo a su vez, parecía detenerse, el espacio flotaba en la inconciencia de la mente donde todo se olvidaba y el resto perdía importancia, existiendo solo la presencia del otro, sabiendo de antemano lo que el otro pensaba sin necesidad de palabras, porque viéndose lo entendían _todo. _Hinata giro su rostro sin poder aguantar más los ojos ónix del chico encima de sí.

- Hyuuga Hinata. – Dijo – Ese es mi nombre… Usted…

- Uchiha Sasuke. – Respondió. Al fin las cosas empezaban a colaborar. Se pasó el dedo índice por el labio superior, pensando sin dejar de mirarla – Hyuuga, ¿eh?... ¿Cómo Rayos fue que terminaste en ese barrio tan peligroso tan tarde?

Tarde… ¡!

- ¡Ah! ¿Q – Que hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve… inconsciente?

- Son las doce y cincuenta, dormiste más de treinta minutos. – Se dio cuenta que el tema principal se había desviado – Ahora, contéstame.

La había salvado de esos tipos, de la lluvia y de muy posiblemente morir, tenía todo el derecho del mundo para preguntarle lo que se le diera en gana. Hinata se dio cuenta de que no era momento de pensar en sutilezas, no si se daba cuenta la situación actual.

- Trabajo de noche. – Algo se le pasaba por algo en ese momento, no sabía que podía ser, pero creía que hablar con él era una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿No tienes auto?

- Si lo tuviera no estaría con usted… - Decía otra cosa con la palabra auto y lo golpeaba.

- Y ¿Por qué no llamaste un taxi?

- No había ninguno disponible… - _Estúpidos taxistas._

- Simplemente te hubieras ido caminando por la calle principal ¿No crees? – Usaba ese tono que las personas ponían con la gente idiota. Se molestó.

- Intente irse caminando a uno de los departamentos de Amegakure. – Habló con molestia.

Ya lo comprendía todo. Amegakure, también conocido como Ame era un distrito con unos de los mejores apartamentos de la ciudad, con diseños innovadores y modernos, además de sus edificios increíblemente altos y amplios con la cualidad única de que cada planta contaba con cinco lujosas suite y aparte de eso, cuentan con una línea de industrias por el país. Todo el mundo sabía que los que Vivian allí debían tener un muy buen sueldo para pagarlo. Lo malo es que esta muy al norte, ubicados en terrenos privados, por lo que irse caminando desde la avenida principal tendrías que caminar cinco o seis kilómetros, ella buscaba un atajo.

No obstante, aquella información le dio otra cosa en que pensar.

- Si vives en un departamento como los de Ame, ¿Por qué no tienes un auto? O una moto, eso es más barato que rentar lugares así. – Dijo con un deje de diversión.

- Vivo con tres amigas. – Explicó, olvidaría el hecho de que le restregó en la cara que _no poseía un auto _– Nos dividimos la renta, además una de ellas tiene a su padre que es uno de los jefes de la zona, por lo que es más barato para nosotras…

- Ya, claro.

Se levantó nuevamente hacia la chimenea para avivar el fuego, la lluvia afuera no hacia otra cosa que incrementar su fuerza y el frio se filtraba por toda la casa, la temperatura bajaba con rapidez. Por los momentos no poseía arrepentimiento alguno de haberla llevado a su casa y salvarle la vida.

Sasuke cayo, pero era momento de Hinata para preguntar.

- Es mi turno de preguntar… ¿Diez preguntas? - ¿Para qué le decía eso? Actuaba como si le tuviera respeto a aquel desconocido.

- Yo solo te hice cinco.

- Suspira – Bien… Primero, ¿En dónde estoy?

- En Kumo, más específicamente en mi casa. – De nuevo, se sentó en el sillón.

Kumogakure era una especia de urbanización privada para familias puramente ricas* Familias importantes en el negocio de industrias viven en ese lugar, mayormente por su ostentosidad y por su peculiaridad de que toda familia puede construir o remodelar su casa como le venga en gana y los jefes del terreno en sí, mandaban constructores para eso, como una especie de paquete incluido. Todo el espacio se encuentra estrictamente vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día, es necesario tener una autorización o que alguien te haya invitado.

Hinata se sorprendió, de todos los lugares no pensó nunca en Kumo, se acordó como su familia estuvo a punto de mudarse por decisión de su padre, pero su madre lo convenció de quedarse en tierras que fuera completamente propias. Por otra parte, sabiendo en donde se hallaba, pensó que de seguro esa casa del Uchiha fuera una mansión.

- … ¿Qué edad tiene? – Siguió con las preguntas.

- Espero que la misma que tu… Tengo Veintiún años. – El silencio de la Hyuuga lo tomo como un sí.

- ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?

- Cambio de posición inclinándose hacia adelante y afincando sus brazos en los muslos – No tenía otra opción. ¿Quién eras tú? No lo sabía, ni tú nombre, ni tú apellido, ni tu dirección, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo _yo _en ese momento y no podía llevarte al Hospital… No me permiten la entrada. – Susurro lo último.

- Y ¿su familia? No se molestaran si yo…

- Vivo solo.

- Oh.

Ok. En este momento sus nervios empezaron a crisparse con ese detallito, ella sola, en una enorme casa oscura, con un tipo que no conocía, vestido con pantalones de pijama y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones sueltos mostrando parte de su pecho y viéndose como el mismo Christian grey con esas poses que ponía sentado… ¡Oh, por favor Hinata! sí, el tipo era guapo, muy guapo, pero ¡concéntrate! No es seguro pasar la noche en casa de un completo extraño, la mejor decisión seria pedirle que la lleve a su casa, en cuanto parara de llover. En ese segundo, la mente se le aclaro, _sus amigas_, si no estaba allá al amanecer podrían preocuparse por su ubicación. Necesitaba llamarlas para avisarles lo ocurrido. Claro, si es que alguna de ellas se digna a contestar el teléfono… _Su_ teléfono…

- ¡Ah! Kami – sama… Uchiha – san, - Fue extraño llamarlo de forma directa por primera vez – ¿Donde esta mi cartera?

- ¿Cuál cartera?

- _Mi_ cartera. La llevaba conmigo hace unas horas. – No podía ser.

- Él alzo una ceja de forma perfecta a lo muy Christian grey – Cuando te traje aquí no llevabas ninguna cartera contigo.

- ¿Cómo qué no? ¡¿Acaso es ciego o solo estúpido?! – Le hervía la sangre, perder su cartera que contenía su celular, su credencial y el dinero ganado esa noche y lo peor de todo es que no se trataba de cualquier bolso barato, era una _dolce gabbana _negra, original ¿Saben lo que le costó comprársela? Y más con su sueldo en ese bar de mierda en el que trabajaba – En todo momento sostuve mi cartera, ¡Es imposible que no la haya visto!... ¡Maldición!

Controlada por la rabia, tiro las sabanas a un lado en un intento de levantarse para encararlo, sin embargo, apenas puso los dos pies en el piso una fuerte punzada de dolor le invadió directo en el tobillo derecho como si agujas se le clavaran de todas direcciones en aquella parte de su pierna haciendo que, por instinto levantara el pie logrando hacer que perdiera el equilibrio y sin poder frenar su cuerpo se fuera de bruces al suelo. Sasuke, ante esto, se movió con una velocidad tan increíble y agacho el cuerpo para recibir al de Hinata.

- Baka… - Le dijo Sasuke mientras la sostenía por los hombros y el resto de su figura reposaba en sus piernas dobladas.

Aquello sonó más como un susurro, de hecho, estaba segura de que fue un susurro, porque se lo dijo justo en su oreja y ella pudo percibir el aliento cálido del Uchiha en su cuello y de repente, todo a su alrededor su mente lo detallo a la perfección en cámara lenta, su cuerpo siendo sostenido por Sasuke, las dos grandes manos suya afincadas en sus hombros, el pequeño roce entre la nariz de él y el lóbulo de ella, su mano afincada su pecho, su cara tan cerca de su cuello masculino de donde desprendía el vago olor de un perfume, su caja torácica expandiéndose al son de sus calmadas respiraciones, que no paraban de hacerle cosillas en su oreja. Estaba completamente hipnotizada por la situación y en un momento de inconciencia, su mano se movió unos centímetros logrando que sus dedos llegaran a la parte descubierta de su pecho, haciendo contacto directo con su piel y en ese mismo instante, él movió los dedos de ambas manos, pasando de la tira de su camisa a la parte desnuda de sus hombros. Su respiración se detuvo por completo, la de él también. Y ninguno de los dos se movió de su posición por esos eternos instantes.

- Hyuuga… - Su voz se escuchaba más profunda y ronca que antes, sin duda no se debía a la forma en que estaban, aunque Hinata no lo percibió. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó - ¿Te quedaste dormida, acaso?

Tan comprensible y amable como una roca, pensó Hinata. Sus mejillas volvieron a su tono normal ante las cortantes palabras del chico y la sangre comenzó a calentarse otra vez.

- Idiota. – Le dijo.

Su oído percibió una expresión de él, creyó que era una sonrisa o un bufido, no lo sabía. Sasuke paso una de sus manos a su cintura y en un rápido movimiento se levantó atrayéndola hacia sí, colocando su brazo alrededor de su cuello para que se apoyara y no se hiciera más dallo en el tobillo.

Hinata solo se dejó llevar de nuevo al sofá, cayendo en cuenta varias cosas, como por ejemplo que traía puesto solo su camisa de tiras que se colocaba debajo de la del trabajo y esta era demasiado pequeña y entallada, pero por lo menos cargaba todavía sus jeans, aunque el lado derecho se encontrara rasgado. Cayo sentada y mentalizo no volver a levantarse tan precipitadamente como hace… ¿Cuánto? Ni idea, Desde que se fue a probar el piso no supo cuánto tiempo paso así. Levanto la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron bastante al ver a Uchiha – san arrodillado frente a ella en una pose de príncipe, sin mirarla, con sus dos carbones fijos en sus pies, en cierto momento la miro de reojo y agarro su pie derecho levantándolo provocando un arranque, una chispa, un toque de electricidad como si hubiera pisado un cable eléctrico, y toda esa energía corriera de golpe a su estómago y a sus mejillas. Suspiro. Por un lado, su mente le decía que eso lo causaba el dolor y por el otro, su estómago y todas sus entrañas se retorcían protestando que ningún dolor podría causar lo que percibió o mejor dicho, lo que seguía percibiendo a causa de su tacto.

- Posterior a unos minutos, dijo - Sera mejor vendarte el tobillo.

- H – Hi… - No podía decir otra cosa, la lengua la tenía dormida.

- Quédate aquí. – Ordenó alejándose y desapareciendo por una puerta.

Apenas se fue, sus manos volaron a su cara y acostó su cuerpo poniendo los pies en el brazo del sofá. La pelea interna de su cuerpo acabo, porque momentáneamente ya no le dolía el tobillo y todavía sus entrañas se retorcían por ese cosquilleo, que en definitiva, no era dolor…

- Kami – sama… - susurro – Estoy justo en la boca del lobo… Y lo peor, es que algo me dice que _tengo ganas _de ir mas adentro…

- Entonces, deja de dudar y adéntrate.

- ¡Ah! – Quito las manos de su cara para ver a un Sasuke con reluciente sonrisa y una caja de primeros auxilios en la mano – Uchiha – san… ¿Me escucho?

- Sí. – Puso la caja de primeros auxilios en la mesita y la abrió – Ten cuidado al hablar sola, porque las paredes oyen todo. – Sonrió de lado de forma perfecta.

Querrá decir que él escucha detrás de las paredes. Pensó Hinata.

No le tomo mucho vendarlo, y hasta parecía tener cierta habilidad médica en lo que hacía. Tal vez, aquella persona estaba acostumbrada a vendar o vendarse debido a heridas.

- Hyuuga – La llamo cuando terminó – lamento lo de tu bolso, pero ahora está lloviendo a cantaros y no creo que sobreviva.

- Ya lo sé. – Se cruzó de brazos – Ya no importa… Lo que quiero es que me lleve de vuelta a mi casa.

- En este momento, no puedes. Lástima, te tendrás que quedar aquí. – La burla era evidente.

- No me quedare la noche aquí. No debería estar lejos de mi hogar… Deseo irme… - Su hablar ya era más calmado, pero aún seguía con la sangre caliente.

- Sonrió de lado con malicia en sus ojos. Esa chica en verdad era terca – Por mi está bien, si quieres puedes dormir afuera.

.

.

(Día uno. 6: 00 am).

La luz del día se hizo presente demasiado pronto para ella, ¿cuantas horas había dormido, anoche o más bien en la madrugada? Unas cuatro, cinco máximo. Paso una mano por su

Cara tratando de despertarse por completo y para su jodida suerte, al moverse el dolor fue quien le dio los buenos días, no de su tobillo, sino de toda su columna vertebral, ese maldito sofá podría parecer un lindo adorno, pero se quedaba en eso un _adorno, _era tan jodidamente incomodo que ya se encontraba diciendo blasfemias tan temprano. No quería pararse, el sueño la hacía parecer muy seguramente como un zombi, pero esa maldita cosa para sentarse la tenía contra el resorte suelto y la pared. Giro su rostro a la ventana donde las cortinas rojas daban un espacio por donde pasaba la luz directamente a ella. Bostezo, y por fin reunió las fuerzas para levantar su cuerpo y sentarse.

- Maldito sofá. – susurro.

Bueno, pensó, era mejor que dormir afuera con la tormenta, casi tornado, que se formó la noche anterior. Recordó la pequeña pelea que tuvo con su "anfitrión" en la madrugada porque quería largarse de esa mansión, por desgracia perdió la batalla y al final se resignó a dormir justo ahí mientras que el Uchiha seguramente estaría dormido como rey en sus aposentos. Lo único de lo que le sirvió la pelea de la noche anterior, fue para darse cuenta de o imbécil era el chico que la salvo.

Se quitó la sábana blanca de encima y cambio su posición al frente para intentar pararse, no sin antes poder observar todo a su alrededor sin tener que esforzar la vista: Las paredes eran de un color azul oscuro cubiertas con unos que otros cuadros paisajistas, la chimenea ocupaba gran parte de la pared frente a ella, justo arriba un televisor pantalla plana descansaba apagado, a los laterales de la chimenea dos sillones individuales miraban hacia el familiar, donde descansaba Hinata, en medio había una mesita de vidrio con un control remoto, supuso que de la tv y habían dos marcos, pero sin puertas colocados a extremos opuestos, uno parecía dar a otra estancia como esa y el otro lo que dejaba ver eran unas escaleras.

Estiro sus brazos para darle más movilidad a sus extremidades dormidas y con un precavido empujón comenzó a ponerse en pie, el derecho ya no le dolía tanto como hace horas, sin embargo, apenas y podía afincarlo, por lo que prácticamente todo el peso de su cuerpo iba a la pierna izquierda. Ahora ya levantada ¿Qué hacía? ¿Escapaba por alguna ventana? No, no podía. Si Sasuke seguía dormido (lo creía por el increíble silencio en toda la casa) no podría pedirle ni su camisa ni sus zapatos y por más que quisiera irse, su valor no era lo suficiente para salir con esa prenda de tiras blanca tan pequeña, su busto resaltaba demasiado. Pensó en ser cruel y despertarlo, gritarle que le diera sus prendas y mandarlo a llevarla a casa. Él no escucharía absolutamente nada, naturalmente. Así que la nueva necesidad de un baño con agua caliente llego a su cabeza, debería darse uno con urgencia, después de todo, se mojó toda y durmió aun con agua en ciertas partes. Lo menos que quería era un resfriado que acompañara el tobillo.

Empezó a dar saltitos sosteniéndose de las paredes y solo hasta entonces cayo en cuenta del sonido de las gotas encima de su persona, se preguntó si seguiría lloviendo y no pudo comprobarlo por las ventanas bien cerradas. Suspiro, eso no tenía relevancia en su caso, deseaba bañarse y estar fresca, además de una buena taza de café cargado para recompensar horas de sueño perdido. Llego a las escaleras y por _alguna razón_ dedujo que el baño estaría arriba. Subió lentamente los jodidos escalones y al llegar noto que las paredes pasaban de un color azul oscuro a uno azul cielo; Conto un total de cinco puertas en el pasillo, ¡Ja! Esas debían de ser habitaciones y el Uchiha vivía solo, es que ni siquiera el malnacido pudo buscarle un colchón para dormir. _Imbécil. _

Como ya conocía las estructuras de diversas mansiones, dedujo que el baño era la última puerta al fondo de a derecha, zarandeo pegada a las paredes y la lluvia paró de pronto, volviendo al silencio del principio. Dejo ese detalle a un lado cuando por fin se encontró con la puerta que buscaba, estiro un brazo para alcanzar la manilla y analizando la posibilidades de que hubiera una toalla y jabón o se encontrara descuidada y sucia. Instantes después, la puerta se abrió, pero no por acción de ella, sino por acción de _él. _

Sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar por completo, el aire ya no existía en su cuerpo.

Santo Cielo Bendito.

.

.

.

**Nota: ¡**Jijijijijijijij! Creo que todos sabemos lo que sucedió ahí…. Me encanta eso de dejarlo en la parte más emocionante, pero el próximo cap lo verán. Agradezco mil veces a todos mis lectores, *nunca pensé decir esa frase* Me siento feliz porque mi historia gustara, soy tan emocional y sensible que creo que voy a llorar… Nah, en serio, espero les guste y si encuentran algún error, me perdonan por ello, no soy tan detallista y algunas cosas se me suelen pasan por alto… Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin….

¡Ja mata ne!


	4. Estragos de la lluvia

**Jugarretas del Destino.**

**Cap. 4: Estragos de la lluvia.**

(Día uno. 6: 17 am).

Santo cielo Bendito.

Era lo único que podía pensar, lo único que lograba opinar sobre lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento: Desde el interior del baño salía el vapor del agua caliente, su nariz lo sentía mezclado con el olor a perfume o jabón, no lo sabía. Y justo frente a ella, aquel chico, Sasuke Uchiha, se encontraba recién bañado con una _pequeña _toalla cubriéndole apenas lo necesario y otra más en su cabeza mientras hacia la labor de restregarla para secar su cabello. Su cuerpo completamente mojado y el agua escurriéndole por todas partes como la baba quería escurrirle de la boca. Por un milisegundo sintió inmensas ganas de ser esa agua y luego se reprendió a si misma por tal pensamiento, poniéndose roja igual a un tomate. Recordó la noche anterior cuando esos hombres casi abusaban de ella, esa vez no sufrió un paro cardiaco, pero no creía que su corazón aguantara tanto ante semejante espectáculo.

Él, al verla, no pareció inmutarse en absoluto, es más, actuaba como si no tuviera a nadie enfrente.

- Ya despertaste, Hyuuga. – Dijo. Quito la toalla de su cabeza y la coloco alrededor del cuello.

Lo peor de todo, es que Sasuke se veía de lo más normal posible con la situación, sin una pizca de vergüenza por que una extraña lo viera semidesnudo, de seguro vive eso casi a diaro; Trato también de parecer tranquila, pero no podía alzar la vista, su sonrojo era muy grande y se volvería peor si miraba sus ojos ónix.

- Y – yo… Emm… Ne – necesito ir al ba – baño… - El labio inferior le temblaba de nerviosismo.

El Uchiha se hizo a un lado en una señal de que podía entrar libremente. Trago saliva y se cayó el preguntarle si había más toallas dentro, no quería ni tener su presencia cerca. Aquello que le provocaba verlo así era suficiente como para tenerla nerviosa de pies a cabeza, una vez dentro ya se las arreglaría. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el baño sin dejar de ver el piso.

Sasuke al ver esto, empezó a considerar la discusión de ellos hace varias horas y supo que la Hyuuga tenía más de una faceta que mostrar, y eso podría ser un problema para la paz de esa casa. Al principio parecía divertida, pero las cosas pierden su gracia… Considerándolo bien, De verdad había que sacarla de ahí, la responsabilidad nunca fue su mejor cualidad y menos cuando concierne a una persona… Suspiro. Necesitaba una taza de café.

Dentro del baño espero unos segundos arrecostada a la puerta hasta que escucho sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo y suspiro tranquila. Analizo la situación. Si bien en el trabajo encontraba chicos sumamente guapos de vez en cuando, no existía uno, en todo el bendito país que se le comparara al Uchiha, ni que decir de su cuerpo, en eso sí que se quedaba corta… Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal al escuchar unos nudillos contra la madera de la puerta, ¿El otra vez? Reunió el valor necesario y medio la abrió, iba a hablar, pero él la interrumpió.

- Pasaste la noche con ropa mojada, es mejor que te des un baño, así que toma. – Todavía en toalla, le pasó unas ropas dobladas – Tengo unas prendas de mi madre guardadas aquí, supongo que te deben quedar.

Hinata miro las ropas por un segundo. Si, le deben quedar bien. Extendió una mano y las agarró.

- Gracias… - Cuando pensó que estaba siendo sencillamente amable con ella, abrió la boca.

- Lo que dijo a continuación hizo que perdiera todo el encanto - Ah y no te acostumbres a tanta atención, todo lo de anoche lo hice porque me vi obligado a hacerlo, no creas que es por otra tontería, que por mí, ya es para que estuvieras fuera de mi casa. - Un tic apareció en su ojo de Hinata.

Tranquila, Hinata. Recuerda todo lo aprendido de tu familia, como mantener la compostura ante las personas. Pero, ahora ya no formaba parte de los Hyuuga y su nueva personalidad confianza le impedía quedarse callada.

- Además de ciego, – Contraataco – Sordo. O no recuerdas que desde ayer quería largarme de esta casa llena de locos. – Agarro la puerta para azotarla y mostrar su molestia, pero la mano de Sasuke se lo impidió. Tiro de la puerta con bastante fuerza para abrirla por completo y le lanzo una mirada bastante molesta.

- ¿Cómo dijiste?

- Lo que escuchó. No me diga que tampoco oyó lo que dije.

- ¿Acaso tú ves locos en este lugar? – No soportaba que lo insultaran, la última vez que alguien lo insulto termino en el hospital. En serio.

Hinata miro a los lados y atrás del Uchiha como buscando algo y puso sus dos manos en el pecho de él, diciendo.

- Tienes razón, solo veo uno y tiene cara de ser bastante molesto. – Le propino un empujón logrando alejarlo y cerrar el baño.

Gruñó. Si esto continuaba de esa forma no tendría tiempo ni de probar el café.

La ojiluna por su parte, también lanzó un gruñido. ¿Saben una cosa? Al diablo con si este tipo era guapo, sexi o toda esa mierda. Sasuke Uchiha, ya le caía mal, y si por algo debería darle otra vez las gracias seria en el instante que la dejara en la entrada de su casa. Punto. Ni siquiera conversaría con él, menos intentaría serle de su agrado como antes lo hacía cuando se acercaba a alguien nuevo a sus ojos, no merecía _nada _por parte de ella, aunque se lo rogara desnudo.

Otro escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Mejor se bañaba para acabar con la situación rápido. Estar allí le afectaba el cerebro.

Antes que nada, inspeccionó el lugar: La pared cubierta de miles de azulejos, el lavabo a su izquierda contando con un espejo arriba, el inodoro al fondo y en la derecha una puerta corrediza de vidrio corrugado, en la pared, una especie de varilla sostenía dos toallas blancas. Dejó las prendas en el lavabo y se quitó las suyas.

.

Sasuke marcho de su cuarto a la cocina ya vestido con unos jeans negros, una franela gris simple, con el símbolo de su familia en un collar colgando en su cuello y unas zapatillas. Así normalmente se vestía en casa, aunque no habría mucha diferencia en lo que usaba para salir, solamente el aumento en sus accesorios. Al llegar a su destino, fue directo a buscar el café en polvo mientras encendía la cafetera. Su cuerpo pedía con urgencia algo con cafeína para poder despertarse del todo, la madrugada anterior si pudo dormir, pero tan solo unas cuantas horas y la maldita luz del amanecer se coló por su ventana dándole de lleno en la cara, como si el día lo obligara a despegar las pestañas; Mientras su bebida mañanera se preparaba reviso el refrigerador y observando la comida con una seria duda ¿Desayunaba primero o Se quitaba a la Hyuuga de encima? De todos modos iba a desayunar y de todos modos debía sacar a la chica de su casa. Así que agarro unos cuantos huevos.

Entonces se detuvo. Él poseía la maña de restarle importancia a los problemas, creyendo que se solucionarían más rápido. Pero, este no era el caso. Apenas y había considerado su alrededor, comenzando por el hecho de que su corazón se estaba volviendo demasiado blando como para rescatar a una chica y llevársela a casa. Bueno, tampoco era un humano de piedra para dejarla tirada en el piso con tres hombres encima. Además, apenas culminara su desayuno, la llevaría a su hogar, un hasta nunca y volvería. ¡Listo! Ni el mismo Itachi debería saberlo.

Con la conciencia ya tranquila, agarro un sartén y le coloco un poco de aceite, con sus huevos ya revueltos en una taza, los vertió y de paso, reviso si el café ya estaba listo, al mismo tiempo, encendió el mini-televisor instalado en la barra frente a él para poder escuchar las noticias de la mañana, no es que realmente le importara lo que sucede en la sociedad, aunque bueno… Sus oídos percibieron, sobre el sonido de los huevos friéndose y las voces del televisor, unos pasos descendiendo lentamente de las escaleras.

- _Oh bien. Mi desayuno no se dará en paz._ – Pensó, a pesar de sus pensamientos, se sintió. De alguna forma, moralmente obligado a ver cómo le quedaban las prendas que le pasó.

La contemplo sobre su hombro y wow… La ropa en verdad le quedaba, y muy bien. Cargaba unos jeans oscuros junto a una camisa cuello de tortuga de mangas largas color beige, esta le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y le enmarcaba el cuerpo mostrando la medida justa de su figura. Nunca pensó que una mujer, a parte de su madre, se vería tan bien con ese atuendo, pero debía admitir que Hinata causaba un empate.

Caminaba con lentitud, asegurándose de no utilizar la pierna con su tobillo malo y cuando iba por la mitad de las escaleras, dio un tropezón con su pie izquierdo, provocando a pasar el peso de su cuerpo al derecho y segundos después perdiera el equilibro. Oh mierda. Alcanzo a reaccionar, tirando lo que sea sostenido por sus manos y moverse ágilmente hacia las escaleras, en ese momento no se le paso por la mente nada, solo evitar que aquella chica era demasiado joven como para morir, en sus escaleras y él demasiado joven como para ser inculpado de asesinato. Con suma rapidez llega a las escaleras donde Hinata ya ha tropezado varios escalones sin poder volver a ponerse en pie o parar la inminente caída, si quiera. Se agarra de la segunda barandilla pegada a la pared sin lograr resultado alguno, su cuerpo se impulsa hacia adelante en los últimos escalones cuando Sasuke aparece frente de su rango de visión y sus manos se colocan frente a su pecho, inconscientemente con la esperanza de que la atrape. Lo siguiente es un total desorden de sus cuerpos, el pelinegro logro sujetarla por la cintura, pero por la forma en que caía hizo que ambos cayeran definitivamente al suelo. El pelinegro miro al techo y de repente se la molestia burbujeo en su sangre.

- En serio. Hyuuga. – Parecía mortificado, molesto y muy impaciente con la persona encima de sí - ¿Qué persona puede ser tan condenadamente torpe? Al parecer la torpeza es lo tuyo. – Bufó.

Por fin pareció poder respirar. Hinata en verdad, en verdad se asustó de muerte por esa caída, tan segura se encontraba de que moriría tropezando en esas escaleras como en las novelas dramáticas y películas de terror que su cuerpo dejo de hacerle caso por un segundo, sin embargo, siguió intentando encontrar su centro o por lo menos, amortiguar la caída. Por lo mismo, escuchar las amargas palabras de su "salvador" proporciono que fuera ella la que se sintiera mortificada.

- ¡Joder! – Chilló - Perdí el equilibrio, tengo el tobillo dislocado y no me es tan fácil bajar las escaleras, ahora tengo miedo de que mis dos tobillos estén mal…

Intento incorporarse poniendo una mano en su pecho. Siendo repentinamente consciente de su posición, se sonrojo por completo recordando cuando en la noche estuvieron en una pose similar y de nuevo, fue como en cámara lenta. Traía otro atuendo, se veía mucho más fresco que antes, su cabello ya no se pegaba a su rostro como hace unos minutos, ahora se movía muy libremente, desparramado en el suelo, no lo posee extremadamente largo, pero si es largo y se ve sedoso. Vago con la vista hasta encontrarse con sus ojos negros mirándola algo molesto y con un toce de gracia en la forma de sus ojos. Es como… Si genéticamente aquel tipo naciera con genes heredados de la perfección.

Sasuke agarro sus brazos con sus manos e invirtió la posición usando su fuerza, colocándose el arriba de ella, afincando los codos en el piso en un intento de no aplastarla. Entre el brusco movimiento sus labios llegaron a un diminuto rose, prácticamente nada y fue suficiente para que se quedaran juntos en shock. Solo viéndose… Hasta que el olor a quemado le llegó.

- Maldición. – Susurro. En un segundo se levantó y tomó la mano de Hinata alzándola y pegándola contra su pecho. Sin decir una palabra la ayudo para llegar a la cocina, la sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y se agacho mirándola. Ya no parecía molesto - ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto.

¿Le hablaba a ella? Oh si, lo mejor sería responder.

- Si… - Suspiro – Pero el dolor ahora es el mismo de ayer… - Tal vez peor. Pero Sasuke no dejaba de observarla y la estaba empezando a sentirse incomoda – ¿No… Va a revisar la comida quemada?

- El bufo incorporándose – Ya no hay nada que pueda salvar. – Pero tuvo que correr de nuevo a la cocina, porque del sartén estaba empezando a salir humo.

De alguna manera se las arreglo con el sartén y desecho los huevos que ya poseían un color negro por lo quemado, que se podría comparar con sus ojos. Suspiro. Prácticamente lo tiro a lavaplatos y de los estantes más bajos saco otro y lo coloco encima de la hornilla. Debía decir, que es primera vez que se le quema algo. Busco nuevamente unos huevos para repetir el proceso y le dio un sorbo a su café. Entonces su atención fue a Hinata.

- ¿Me vas a insistir rabiosamente que te lleve a tu casa o me dejaras desayunar? – Eso era sarcasmo. Wow. Hinata no pensó que supiera lo que era el sarcasmo.

- Poniendo los ojos en blanco, dijo – Vaya, por un momento considere, que usted seria bien amable como para invitarme a desayunar. Yo tampoco he comido nada.

- Lo haría, - Le devolvió él – solo para escuchar cómo lo rechazas y me gritas como hace unos quince minutos. – Refiriéndose a cuando salió del baño.

- Exacto. – Dijo divertida, pero ocultándolo – Pero al menos, hubiera sido por cortesía. Aunque una taza de café no me haría nada mal. – Eso último fue casi un ruego ahogado. Estaba tan desesperada por un sorbo café que inclusive el humo que desprendía en la taza del Uchiha se le hacía suculenta.

- Rápidamente vertió una buena cantidad de ese líquido repleto de cafeína en una taza de porcelana, le coloco un poco de azúcar y llego a Hinata ofreciéndosela. Pero antes de la pudiera coger, la alzo más alto de su cabeza donde seguramente no la podría alcanzar y le advirtió – Si te doy este café, ¿dejaras de parecer un perro rabioso que quiere morderme? – Más sarcasmo. Dejaba en evidencia que él también mejoraba su humor al tomar cafeína.

- Yo no soy ninguna rabiosa ¿Entiende? – Le indico. Aun así, bien sabía que si quería esa taza, tendría que callar y asentir – De acuerdo. No volveré a ser _rabiosa _contigo…

- Ahora. – La taza seguía a lo alto – Siéntate y hazte la muerta. – Sonrió, obviamente divertido.

- Muerto quedara usted, si no me da _mi café. _– Su mirada parecía la de una asesina. Se levantó caminando hacia Sasuke.

- ¡Ja! – Sonrió de lado – Sasuke Uchiha, asesinado por no darle café a una adicta a él. ¿En serio? Le darás mucho que hablar a las noticias. – Giro su rostro hacia el mini-televisor y algo logro llamar su atención y volvió a verlo con más atención. Casi con seguridad había visto una imagen del _puente de la paz _y del _rio nakano._

Ella aprovecho su distracción para saltar con entera convicción hacia su café, sin importarle el dolor en su pierna. Al no conseguir alcanzarlo se sostuvo en un pie y afinco sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro, dándole un pequeño empujón, no tan fuerte como para tumbarlo, pero si lo suficiente como para hacerlo tumbar el objeto en cuestión de sus manos. El Uchiha giro bruscamente la cara y cubrió a Hinata con sus brazos para protegerla de los trozos de porcelana que brincaron unos cuantos metros y al final se quedaron en el suelo.

Sasuke ni siquiera pareció tomarle importancia. La soltó y llego al televisor colocándole el volumen alto para poder escuchar mejor lo que decía. En la pantalla apareció un reportero, el cual no supo que dijo porque al parecer estaba terminando de leer las palabras en el teleprompter y mencionaba algo de una transmisión en vivo.

- Iremos con Mabui que se encuentra en la escena para más detalles. – Luego de esas palabras, la imagen cambio a una reportera de cabello blanco con piel un poco oscura y atrás de ella se podía divisar una vía que de inmediato reconoció, además se mostraban a varios hombres impidiendo el paso a los autos.

- La fuerte lluvia presentada la noche anterior, - Explico la mujer – que continuo hasta la madrugada, fue la primera de verano. Pero dejo increíbles estragos: Lamentablemente, el puente que conecta con la zona sur de la ciudad, colapsó. Esto fue debido al desbordamiento del rio Nakano. Aunque no fue solo por acto de la lluvia, la estructura del puente se encontraba deteriorada desde…

Sasuke afinco sus dos manos en la barra de la cocina, sin ocultar su sorpresa miro a Hinata, quien también escucho lo dicho en la televisión, le devolvió la mirada y sin saber nada, llego a comprender lo que pasaba. Lo único que escapo de los labios del pelinegro fue:

- Vas a tener que quedarte a desayunar…

No tomo mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que pensaban en lo mismo. Por loco que parecieran sus pensamientos. Sasuke se incorporó de golpe, pasando por el comedor y pasando por el largo pasillo directo a la salida, abrió con sus llaves la puerta y desde el umbral presiono un botón haciendo que la entrada de la cochera se abriera, mostrando su reluciente moto, caminando rápidamente hacia ella, abrió sin mirar la reja a unos cuantos metros, presionando otro botón. En el interior de la cochera encontró unos cascos, para volverse a su vehículo de nuevo, se montó. Giro su rostro para encontrarse a Hinata mirando sus movimientos. Se colocó el casco y le hizo señas a la Hyuuga para que se subiera.

Hinata solo hasta ese momento pudo darse cuenta del tipo de motocicleta que conducía Sasuke, una _Honda Cbr 1000 _Una moto deportiva. Al verlo haciéndole señas para que se colocara junto a él, lo dudo unos segundos, pero debía presenciar en vivo lo ocurrido dicho en las noticias, así que posicionándose sobre la Honda y colocándose el casco negro corrieron a toda velocidad fuera de la mansión. Pasaron por un largo camino rodeado de casas increíblemente lujosas, con jardines muy bien cuidados y todo extremadamente limpio. En la entrada, Sasuke miro al guarda de turno, quien abrió la enorme reja dejándolo salir. No paso mucho en camino cuando pudieron divisar el comienzo del puente y una gran cantidad de oficiales en la zona. Uno de ellos les indico que se detuvieran y con una maniobra el Uchiha giro la motocicleta colocando un pie en tierra para sostenerse.

- La boca de Hinata se abrió de la sorpresa. En el otro extremo del puente, un buen pedazo de este ya no estaba, pareció raro que solo una parte cayera - ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Al parecer lo dijo en un tono de voz bastante alto, porque uno de los oficiales se acercó a ellos.

- Anoche una parte del puente cayó. – Explico el policía – Pero los constructores están en camino, mientras, no hay paso.

- ¿Cuánto tardaran en reconstruirlo? – Volvió a decir la ojiluna.

- Un par de días. Necesitan hacer esto rápido, un incidente como este retrasa el funcionamiento normal de toda la ciudad. – Los miro por un segundo y preguntó - ¿Ustedes de donde son?

- Vivimos en Kumo. – Musito Sasuke. Hinata lo miro por un segundo ¿_vivimos_? Aunque de inmediato supuso que dijo eso para ahorrar explicaciones.

- Bien. – El policía les dio la espalda – Sera mejor que vuelvan a sus casas hasta que solucionen esto.

Con un bufido de molestia, e pelinegro arranco de vuelta. No obstante, la ojiluna no pudo evitar preguntar sobre lo que vieron.

- ¿Es primera vez que este rio se desborda? – Menciono en un tono alto para que la escuchara sobre el sonido del viento.

- Solo ha pasado unas dos veces. – Grito en respuesta – El rio Nakano anteriormente solía separar Kumo del resto de la población, entonces se inició la construcción de un puente para conectar lugares. Kumo era una "isla" desolada hasta que entro en contacto con la población. Y desde hace mucho tiempo ha sido el hogar para diferentes familias…

- Ricas. – Completo por él. Seguramente no le gustaba admitir que su familia tenía mucho dinero.

Minutos después se acercaban ya a la mansión Uchiha: Una estructura de tres pisos, con colores azul eléctrico, blanco y negro que sobresalían, la entrada poseía el emblema familiar grabado, el jardín del frente era poco amplio, pero el de atrás lo complementaba. La Hyuuga suspiro. Al ver un hogar así le recordaba mucho a suyo, uno al cual ya no formaba más y nunca lo haría de nuevo. En cuanto entraban, de la puerta principal salió un chico, con las manos en los bolsillos y gesto relajado, que al ser visto por Sasuke, mostro una sonrisa y pelinegro soltó un insulto.

¿Quién sería aquel chico que bajaba del umbral hasta ellos? Dio un respingo cuando el conductor de aquella Honda cambio de dirección hacia el chico, casi atropellándolo y haciendo que diera varios pasos atrás para que no terminara de hacerlo. Sasuke se quitó el casco.

- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – Pregunto.

- ¿Qué mierda hago aquí? – Repitió riendo despreocupadamente – Deberías agradecerme que entré o tu casa se hubiera incendiado.

Oh, mierda. Su segundo intento de desayuno. Cuando vio las noticias se sorprendió tanto que olvido todo lo demás. Mierda. Y lo peor es que su casa se salvó por acción de él, tendría que agradecerle. Una mierda.

- Sí. Gracias… Shikamaru. – Susurro a regañadientes.

- Shikamaru rio de nuevo y decidió concentrar su atención hacia Hinata – Hola… ¿Nos conocemos? – Pregunto.

- Realmente no. – Respondió bajándose del vehículo – Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga. Un gusto conocerte.

- Shikamaru Nara – Dijo un poco sorprendido - ¿Hyuuga? Vaya, yo creí que sería otra más de… ¿Tu y Sasuke son amigos?

- No. – Hablaron al mismo tiempo y luego se dieron una mirada.

- Yo… La verdad estoy aquí por un malentendido, nada más… Apenas lo conocí ayer…

- Sasuke paso de ellos hacia la puerta – Vaya, veo que con otras personas si te comportas como un angelito. – Replico – La verdad no me sorprende. – Entró.

La ojiluna pareció verse ofendida por el comentario. Lo siguió al interior de la casa.

- Yo me comporto respetuosa, solo con quien _merece _mi respeto. – Grito para que la escuchara. Lo encontró en donde el olor a comida quemada era fuerte.

- Oh claro. Y el que yo te salvara la vida no es algo para que me des un poco de respeto.

- ¡Ja! – Ingreso a la cocina – Con su estúpida actitud, arruinó lo poco de respeto hacia su persona.

- Ya apareció la mujer rabiosa que hace rato quería matarme con ese café. – Señalo el charco oscuro en el suelo – ¿Por qué no te lo bebes?, es todo tuyo. – Sonrió de lado.

- Puedo darte una patada en la espinilla y obligarte a tomarlo, créeme que soy capaz. - ¿Molesta con Sasuke? Eso era decir poco.

- No creo que puedas, no con el tobillo así. – Apunto.

Las risas de Shikamaru causo distracción en la pelea. Este los veía con mucha diversión desde uno de las sillas del comedor, solo él, en toda la casa, parecía contento.

- Oh perdón, no quise interrumpirlos. – Dijo entre risas – Pero es primera vez que veo a una chica dándole pelea al Uchiha. – Eso fue para Hinata.

- Por supuesto. – Mencionó – Seguramente las otras salieron corriendo. – El Nara estallo en risas y Hinata también rió.

- Shikamaru. – Llamó el pelinegro - ¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí?

- Suspiro y coloco su cabeza afincada en su mano – Mis padres están trabajando. Estoy solo en casa.

- ¿Le tienes miedo a estar solito en casa? – Dijo con burla.

- Si quieres vamos y me haces compañía.

El doble sentido de la oración hizo reír a carcajadas a Hinata. Se puso las manos en el estómago del dolor que le causaba tanta risa. Shikamaru, sin embargo, no le prestaba atención a ella, más bien miraba al chico ojos ónix y su peculiar comportamiento en esos instantes. Él no era ningún tonto y el darse cuenta de lo que pasaba le provoco una sonrisa en los labios.

- Suspiro calmándose – Por cierto, Nara – kun. ¿Cómo ha logrado entrar a la casa de Uchiha – san? – Lo señalo detrás de si con el pulgar.

- La puerta estaba abierta. – Hablo con sencillez, sin dar mayor detalle.

- Eso no es cierto. – Sasuke salió de la cocina y llego a ellos – Este tipo es más que una cara de flojo. – El mencionado alzo una ceja – La reja y la puerta tienen un seguro que se activa al cerrarse. Pudo abrirla porque es un _hacker _a medio tiempo.

El Nara no ocultó su molestia por las palabras de Sasuke, giro los ojos y se dedicó a mirar la pared. Le irritaba en verdad, que su amigo se la pasara diciendo las cosas que supuestamente hacía, la verdad nunca debió contarle nada de sus talentos. Porque si, él bien podría ser considerado un _hacker_ por su habilidad para infiltrarse en páginas de internet y desactivar más de un tipo de sistema de seguridad, siempre y cuando estén controladas por un ordenador. Justo como esa casa. La sorpresa para Hinata hizo que recordara quien era exactamente ese chico de coleta y la fama de su apellido.

- Claro. – Dijo con asombro – Usted es hijo de Shikaku Nara, el que se encuentra en el grupo de Diseñadores de _Chevrolet_ desde hace…

- Más de una década, si ese es mi padre. – Volvió de nuevo a su expresión aburrida.

- Si, todo lindo. – Intervino el Uchiha – Pero recordemos que están en _mi _casa, así que tú. – Señalo al otro chico – ¡Largo! Y tú. – Señalo a la chica. Luego bufo – No tengo opción contigo, por lo que limpiaras el desastre de café de mi cocina.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, dio una vuelta para encararlo de frente con una mirada de supuesto arrepentimiento.

- En verdad. – Coloco una mano en su pecho – En verdad quisiera ayudarlo, buen hombre. Pero, como tengo el tobillo lastimado y como no puedo patearlo, tampoco podre limpiar. – Sonrió burlona - Ahora, llevare mi lastimado cuerpo al sofá y vera usted como se arregla.

Shikamaru se levantó riendo y alegando acompañarla al sofá, por donde precisamente se encuentra el plasma del Uchiha. Los dos fueron juntos por el pasillo dejando solo a Sasuke con una vena hinchada en la cien. Por un momento pensó que los dos se aliaron en su contra, solo para fastidiarlo. Pues lo lograron en grande. Lo único que quería era comerse el bendito desayuno y no pensar en las horas posteriores, considerando que, por los recientes incidentes que hubo, Hyuuga Hinata estaría allí más tiempo del planeado. No, con solo imaginarlo, presencio como su paz interior y toda su paciencia caían por la borda.

Alguna cosa origino una piquiña en su nariz, para cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba, el estúpido de su amigo le grito desde la sala principal.

- ¡Hey, Sasuke! Soy yo o me parece que tu comida se quemó, _otra vez. _– Soltó una risa.

- ¡Maldición! – Gritó. Al diablo, se tomaría otro café y esperaría al almuerzo.

.

.

.

Finalizando su pelea contra la cocina. Sasuke termino comiendo un sándwich y viendo los programas de la mañana en el mini-televisor. A los treinta minutos de estar junto a Hinata, Shikamaru ingreso nuevamente al lugar.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- No seas tan brusco, que despertaras a Hinata. – El Uchiha alzo una ceja – Hace un rato se quedó dormida en la sala. Decidí venirme antes de despertarla. – Se encogió de hombros.

- Y decidirás irte antes de que te saque yo.

- No creas que no sé lo que pasa, Sasuke. – Diciendo esto, se ubicó en la barra frente a él.

- Sasuke lo miraba bastante escéptico – Y según tú, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Él sonrió.

- Ella te gusta ¿No?

Sasuke miro hacia el frente, con la vista concentrada en un punto del vacío en sus pensamientos. Le tomo un minuto responder, pero no parecía haber duda ni en su voz ni en su expresión.

- No. Ella no me gusta. – Coloco la taza en el lavaplatos – Me parece interesante, solo eso.

- Sinceramente, el Nara ya esperaba esa respuesta – Aun así, te gustan sus ojos. – Lo dicho logro captar la atención del pelinegro, que lo miro confuso – Me doy cuenta, de que siempre la miras a los ojos, como si estos te interesaran.

- Nunca he conocido a alguien con un color de ojos tan extraño, creo que es obvio por qué me interesan. – Claramente, evadía el tema.

- Ella no es la única así. Todo el clan Hyuuga posee esos ojos. Si alguna vez los encuentras en la calle, son familiares de Hinata.

Al terminar de lavar los trastos sucios, se giró para encararlo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- ¿No conoces a la familia Hyuuga? – Desde hace rato era consciente de eso.

- No.

- Esa familia, puede ser una cualquiera, aunque tiene dinero suficiente para vivir aquí… Creo que te informare un poco sobre el clan de ojos perla… - Otra cosa sobre Shikamaru, es la gran cantidad de información que su cerebro contenía sobre las personas.

.

.

.

**Nota**. Están entrando un poco más en calor los personajes. Los datos del Anime de Naruto, los tome y les di significados distintos. Me encanta hacer eso, aunque creo que me pase un poquito con lo de shikamaru y su padre, pero es que me fascina lo inteligente de esos dos, no podía ponerlos en minoría. Y no teman! El clan Hyuuga no es de ningunos sicarios, lo verán después… Eeeeeeeen fin. Nos vemos el lunes.

¡Ja mata ne!


	5. Lidiar contigo

**Jugarretas del Destino.**

**Cap.5: Lidiar contigo.**

**.**

Varias horas después de la noticia sobre el puente, se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, por lo que al fin Shikamaru se dignó a irse a su casa para comer su propia comida, un poco más y Sasuke hubiera recurrido a la placentera medida de sacarlo a patadas por el culo, al igual que su otro amigo Naruto, Shikamaru podía ser bastante muy fastidioso cuando se lo proponía.

Luego de pasar tanto tiempo que nunca creyó pasar en su cocina, se dirigió a la sala principal, solo para saber que paso con su "invitada" o debería decir "indeseada". Apenas entró, el sofá fue lo primero en detectar su vista, allí se encontraba Hinata, al parecer profundamente dormida. Con su cuerpo acurrucado a la misma manta blanca de la noche anterior. Sus manos juntas sostenían su cabeza y sus piernas levemente dobladas hacia su pecho. Por alguna razón, aquello que iba a decirle, perdió por completo el sentido y solo se quedó en silencio. Al acercarse para verla de frente, noto con su perfecta vista, las increíbles curvas que formaban el cuerpo de ella y sin ser totalmente consciente de lo que hacía, se sentó en el sillón del frente sin despegar su vista de la chica. Bien, debía de admitir que el término "indeseada" no podía aplicarlo con la Hyuuga y ahora menos, que con esa posición hacia que su cuerpo, en específico la zona de su pecho, resaltara aún más. En el momento que el pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, ella se giró sobre sí perezosamente, ahora dándole una igual de increíble, vista de su parte trasera. Una pequeña risa se le escapó de la boca, porque de hecho, era bastante gracioso, en realidad. Y con eso se refería a todo, en general desde que la salvo. Si trataba de explicarlo con palabras sería algo más o menos así: Justo cuando estaba aburrido, se encontró lidiando con una desconocida a la que salvo, dos veces y luego la llevo a su casa. Pensando que sería divertido hasta que se encontró a una chica muy fastidiosa que lo sacaba de quicio por el buen cuerpo que tenía y ahora, quería estar aburrido, de nuevo. Otra risa burbujeo de su garganta. Las cosas se estaban volviendo un poco locas.

Pronto escucho un grito ahogado, luego un golpe y por los instantes, un gemido de dolor. Movió el rostro al frente notando como una Hinata envuelta por completo por la manta, se retorcía en el suelo, rodando y enredándose aún más consigo misma, sus manos sostenían su cabeza y tenía los ojos cerrados haciendo un gesto bastante infantil. Pronto, los gemidos se mezclaron con pequeñas risas poco constantes, al parecer, se reía de su propio acto de torpeza. Eso sin duda le pareció bastante gracioso y algo provocó en lo muy profundo de sus entrañas, porque Sasuke rió en una sonora carcajada, como no se encontró riendo desde que medía un metro treinta o algo por el estilo.

Hinata lo vio, sinceramente extraña y rápidamente intento sentarse, logrando solo volver a chocar contra el suelo, la manta se enrollaba bastante bien en su cuerpo, haciendo que pareciera un verdadero bollo humano. Él siguió riendo extremadamente divertido y se preguntó si tal vez, esa risa mostrara otra faceta oculta.

- Usted… - intentó decir, a la vez que sus manos buscaban la punta de aquella tela que la apresaba – ¿Usted Siempre acostumbra a reírse así de las personas? – Solo preguntaba para excusarse.

- No. – Respondió calmando su carcajadas – Nunca lo hago.

- Alzó una ceja – Y ¿También suele acostumbrar sentarse a observar a las personas? – Por fin pudo sentarse.

- Tampoco. – Musitó ya algo más calmado, pero aun con ganas de seguir con lo suyo – Solo en pocas ocasiones, cuando alguien me parece interesante.

Sus dos cejas se alzaron ante eso. No lo vio venir por ningún lado, porque las palabras salidas de su boca juntaron una frase que normalmente se usa en algo bien llamado… Coquetear. Él pareció tan sorprendido en la misma medida, pero lo disimulo bien.

- ¿Debería preguntar por eso?

- Luego de un minuto, susurró – No. Porque no te lo diría.

- Ya supina tal cosa… - Fijó sus ojos en otra cosa, el silencio se transformó en un ambiente algo incómodo. Rápidamente cambio el tema –…Aunque, no me guste la idea de parecer un payaso, hacer que usted riera hizo que su apariencia mejorara considerablemente. – Era una total verdad.

- ¿Tan pronto caíste ante mí? – Dijo con confianza – No me sorprende.

- Yo no he caído ante usted. – Menciono cada palabra lenta y con énfasis – Solo digo que su cara tiene la palabra _amargado_ forjada en ella.

La pelea solo iniciaba, sin embargo, Hinata se alzó en uno de sus pies y empezó su recorrido hasta la cocina.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Girando su rostro por encima de su hombro, le hablo con una sonrisa – Todavía me debe una taza de café.

.

- Bien. Ahora que el nivel de cafeína en mi sistema esta alto. – Dijo Hinata - ¿Qué es lo que _haremos_?

Sasuke sinceramente no podía creer que la mujer en frente, hubiera ingerido en menos de media hora, cinco tazas de café, sin leche, ni crema y sumamente cargado como él lo hacía. OK. Otros treinta minutos más y la tendría rebotando en las paredes. Antes de contestar, se estiro para alcanzar la taza de porcelana reposando en unas delicadas manos al otro extremo de la barra de la cocina. Sus dedos se abrieron paso entre los suyos y quedaron ambos sosteniendo la taza. La piel de Hinata está realmente tibia, fue lo que paso por la mente de Sasuke, sus manos se la pasaban frías, como si las mantuviera en un congelador por horas. Su piel era diferente, ella era diferente. Diferente de sí de una manera que no sabía, porque seguía sin conocerla a profundidad de la misma manera que conocía sus pensamientos, aunque por el eterno instante en que se sumergían dudaba de estos, porque con otras del sexo opuesto si pensó unas u otras cosas sobre su piel, pero no su temperatura corporal y sumándolo con lo que dijo en la sala, podía dar por sentado que ya no pensaba como antes.

Le arrebató la taza y se giró al fregadero, sintiéndose algo… Raro.

Le tomo unos segundos procesar la pregunta.

- ¿_Haremos_? – Dijo – No podemos hacer nada. No puedes irte de aquí hasta que terminen con el puente. Por lo que estamos _atrapados_.

- Y… No existe forma de cruzar o de rodearlo… - Balbuceó.

- No. A menos que nades no hay otra forma, sus corrientes son muy fuertes y desemboca en el mar. – Con esa explicación, eliminó toda posibilidad.

- ¡Pero no puedo esperar tanto! ¡Tardaran como una semana en repararlo! – Chilló – Debo regresar a casa… Esto no es bueno. – Lo último salió en susurro.

Una enorme oleada de irritación entró en Sasuke, haciendo que los trastes sucios escaparan de sus manos. Nunca podía soportar a las personas quejándose de algo cuando las tenía enfrente, no soportaba eso, lo odiaba, de hecho. Y si bien, su persona se quejaba como todo mundo, era prácticamente imposible no hacerlo, pero desechaba las quejas en cuanto pasaban por su cerebro, existía una razón para eso y si otras personas vieran de la misma manera, dejarían las críticas contra el mundo, tal vez no. Pero él vivió ya bastantes cosas malas y entendía a la _perfección_ eso de que quejarse no sirve de _nada_. Y lo peor de todo, es que desde que ella se apareció, sus quejas vinieron de acompañantes.

- ¿Ahora vienes a darte cuenta de eso? – Gritó molesto – Crees que eres la del problema, pero yo tengo que lidiar contigo aquí, en _mi casa._ Así que, ya cállate.

No supo si fue por un arranque de valentía o por las tazas de café consumidas o lo mucho que la sorprendieron y ofendieron esas palabras o solo para no complacerlo, que decidió, no quedarse callada. ¿Por qué lo haría? Si le sobraban las cosas por decirle.

- Si tanto le molesto. – Comenzó calmada, pero rápidamente alzo la voz – ¿Por qué demonios me salvo, anoche? ¡Usted hubiera seguido su camino y asunto arreglado!

Obviamente, no comprendía lo que decía y se dejó llevar por la rabia, realmente le daba terror imaginar que hubiera pasado de no ser por Sasuke que apareció de la nada y de la nada le salvó la vida, porque dudaba, conociendo como eran las calles de noche, que después de abusar de ella la dejaran viva, intencional o no intencionalmente.

- ¡Claro que no! – Gritó en respuesta – ¡Yo no podía dejarte allí tirada sabiendo que estaba dejando que te mataran! Y ¡No existe la menor posibilidad de que te hubiera conocido! ¡Era la primera vez que te veía!

En su estómago se le produjo un vuelco, provocando que no continuara con sus gritos, la sensación provocaba algo tan fuerte que solo podía concentrarse en ella para saber de dónde provenía o qué la provocaba… _Conocido_. Eso fue. Al momento de decirle que no la conocía inició. Como si su cuerpo le indicara a la fuerza que su boca mentía, normalmente reaccionaba de esa forma al decir una mentira, su cuerpo se negaba a aceptarlo del todo. Pero, no podía ser… A la Hyuuga no la encontraba en otra parte de sus recuerdos excepto la noche anterior, por lo que es estúpido pensar en saberse de la presencia de ella antes, su memoria no fallaba o él creía que no _le_ fallaba.

O ¿tal vez si?

Percibió que Hinata lo observaba sin decir nada por algunos segundos. En las perlas de sus ojos se apreciaba algo de remordimiento mezclado con la ira que al parecer, aun no desaparecía del todo en el ambiente.

- Gracias… - Musitó – Pero… ¡Esto es estúpido! Discutir con usted como si realmente lo conociera…- Hizo ademanes con los brazos, mostrando que su ira paso a consternación.

- Cuando en realidad _yo_ no te conozco y _tú_ no me conoces. – Completo Sasuke.

- Exacto. – Su voz salió en un susurro seco y luego de decirlo se levantó del banco y se acercó al extremo de la barra con intención de cruzar a la cocina, pero no lo hizo, solo se acercó lo suficiente– Y como no lo conozco, lo mejor sería empezar a conocerlo, _realmente… _- Le extendió el brazo con la mano abierta – Hinata Hyuuga.

El pelinegro miró dubitativo la palma de Hinata, obviamente en espera de que la estrechara con la de él e hiciera lo que ella, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Después conectaron sus ojos y supo que aquello era en serio. Alzó una ceja dejando escapar las palabras:

- ¿Por qué haces eso?

- Porque… - Bajo su extremidad sabiendo que no se darían un apretón de manos – Como ha dicho, no nos conocemos y si estoy obligada a quedarme aquí, debo por lo menos, saber quién es usted.

- Eres rara, Hyuuga. – Lo decía por las diversas facetas de personalidad que llegó a mostrarle en tan poco tiempo, los sonrojos, insultos, burlas, quejas y sarcasmos. Ella poseía facetas distintas que aparecían de la nada que casi lo hacía pensar que era bipolar, pero sabía que no lo era, simplemente no entendía como actuar frente a la situación que tenía.

- Sinceramente, ya me han dicho eso antes. – Sonrió.

.

Las horas pasaron de mejor manera después de la conversación entre los dos pelinegros, o por lo menos, ya no se veían con tanta antipatía y desagrado por parte de ambos, lo que por consiguiente, los humos bajaran y todo lo anterior se tirara a la basura. A la hora del almuerzo Shikamaru volvió a la mansión Uchiha con la única intención de molestar a Sasuke. Hinata no paraba de reír con cada vena hinchada en la frente de él y se la pasaba diciéndole al Nara sobre las más de diecinueve casas que existían en la zona y sobre las amistades en el lugar y que de todos tenía que ir justo a su casa a fastidiarlo, este le salía con una excusa diferente cada vez y Hinata seguía riendo, porque le parecía bastante divertida la escena y que al mismo tiempo le daba una sensación de enternecimiento, ya que notaba que en realidad esos dos eran buenos amigos, lo que casi le hace recordar algo, pero el chico de la coleta, en determinado momento le pregunto cómo fue que acabo con allí. Se sorprendió a su misma al no dudar de contarle los acontecimientos de esa noche y es que la verdad no pasó nada que hiciera que las personas te miraran con lastima y dijeran "Oh, cariño. Lo siento." No había nada que omitir y además le sirvió para repasar mentalmente sus acciones hasta ahora.

Sasuke preparaba la comida con bastante agilidad, de hecho. Parecía que tenía experiencia en eso de tener que cocinar para sí mismo y para los demás. Y a pesar de no parar de quejarse sobre la presencia del otro chico pelinegro preparó justo la comida para los tres. Hinata se sorprendió de verlo trabajar casi como si fuera un profesional, aunque en realidad no sabía si fuera un chef o no, pero ahora entendía que no solo tenía buen aspecto y poseía un arma, sino que al igual que aquellas personas que viven solas, es autosufiente para labores del hogar. De hecho quiso ayudarlo, sin embargo, hablar con Shikamaru le era más fácil y tranquilo.

- Vaya… En verdad supero lo que yo pensaba. – Dijo el Nara después del relato de Hinata – Esto es mucho más problemático de lo que creí.

Estaban sentados en el comedor observando como Sasuke parecía ignorarlos magistralmente en su labor.

- Y yo que pensé que al salir tan temprano del club no conseguirías _diversión_. - Le mencionó al Uchiha.

- ¿_Diversión_? – La pregunta salió sola de los labios de la chica.

- Es lo que Sasuke llama a cada vez que en el club consigue una…

Una bolita de arroz cayó directamente en la nariz del Nara, quien al reaccionar sobre lo ocurrido miró a la derecha, donde el amargado de su amigo le indicaba con los ojos que se callara. Estuvo a punto de responderle hasta que el olor de la comida hecha les entró por las fosas nasales. La comida estaba lista. Y a Shikamaru eso le dio una idea, una a lo muy estilo _Naruto_.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sasuke? – Preguntó.

- Hmp. ¿Hacer qué? – Mencionó con fingida inocencia.

- Esto.

Al acercarse, ya tres platillos servidos con la comida. Arroz, ensalada, carne en salsa y más. Se veía suculento, pero fue algo en la mente del Nara que le dijo que no probarían nada de esa comida. Era estúpido y problemático, lo sabía. Aun así, esa pequeña parte de su cerebro que no se dedica a ver las consecuencias hizo que moviera su brazo y le lanzara una pequeña porción de arroz a la cara, igual que la acción él. Mientras, la boca de Hinata formó una completa O por la sorpresa.

- Muy gracioso. – Argumentó colérico.

- Sí que lo es.

Rayos y centellas volaban de un lado al otro entre los ojos asesinos del Uchiha y los divertidos del Nara. Luego de un segundo, el primero pareció hacer un ademan de ir al lavaplatos a quitarse los restos de arroz de la cara, cuando de improvisto se giró y rápidamente agarró una rodaja de tomate lanzándola igual a un frisbee en dirección al ojo bien abierto del de la coleta.

- jaja… - Una risita burbujeo de la garganta de Hinata y de inmediato se tapó la boca por vergüenza – Eh… Yo creo que no deberíamos...

Hicieron caso omiso a sus palabras y en menos de cinco minutos, Hinata se encontraba tirando comida desde una de las esquinas de la barra, Sasuke por el comedor y Shikamaru entrando y saliendo de la cocina. Al principio se sintió perdida y tras esquivar alguna lechuga y mancharse la camisa con un pepino, ahora los tres se lanzánban toda la comida que encontraban. Lechugas volaban, el arroz hacia el papel de meteoritos, las salsa que se encontraban en la barra (de tomate, mostaza, mayonesa) parecían puros proyectiles y cuando los platos del almuerzo prácticamente estaban limpios. Parecía sorprendente como con tan poca comida tres personas llegaran a parecer pordioseros. La única chica del lugar aprovechó una distracción de su presencia y se escabullo a los estantes del nivel del piso abriéndolos y encontrando diversos enlatados, pero además de eso, algo que le podría servir como municiones. Se enderezó y emitió un grito para hacerse notar, más específicamente para que Sasuke la escuchara, porque los dos hombres estaban demasiado concentrados en ensuciarse el uno al otro.

- ¡Uchiha – san!

Casi por inercia giró el rostro hasta ella, quien a solo tres metros de distancia le lanzo una buena cantidad de harina blanca. Oh bien. Su cara no podría parecer más pálida y su cabello completamente blanco en una mitad. Quitándose la harina con su derecha y con la izquierda tomó un vaso de jugo que tiro sin piedad sobre ella y no reprimió una risa malvada ver la sorpresa en su rostro. Liquida venganza. Pero no le dio tiempo de reír cuando la ojiluna logró quitarle de su territorio un envase de mostaza y apretándolo con ambas manos, un chorro de ese condimento adorno la camisa y antes de que adornara también sus pantalones se hizo a un lado, logrando que Hinata llenara la camisa de Shikamaru. Rió nerviosa y se volvió a esconder fuera del alcance de Sasuke.

Una inoportuna vibración en sus pantalones lo distrajo nuevamente. Sacó su celular sin perder de vista a la Hyuuga, pero la concentración se le fue al escuchar la voz al otro lado del móvil.

Hinata se tentó a lanzarle harina a Shikamaru cuando lo descubrió acercándose por la espalda del Uchiha, supo que le haría una emboscada y pronto le hizo señas de que se callara, bajo la guardia esperando una señal de lo que iba a hacer. Él entendió su mirada y abrió ambas manos mostrando lo que sostenía en ellas. No se tenía que ser inteligente para saber qué haría con eso, pero ¿De dónde los sacó? Con sus dos lunas se lo preguntó y este le indico con los dedos el refrigerador.

Aprovechando la concentración del moreno en la conversación del teléfono, consiguió en los estantes del refrigerador una caja casi entera para atacar y al estar armada miró nuevamente al chico y contó con sus dedos hasta tres para sincronizar el bombardeo. Uno... Dos… Tres…

Sonrió.

- No. Estoy en la mansión. – Habló el Uchiha con la persona al otro lado de la línea – Tu eres quien…

Un estallido de huevos crudos chocaron con el cuerpo de Sasuke. Quien solo tuvo el tiempo para cerrar los ojos y fruncir los labios de molestia. Ni siquiera se movió hasta que acabaron con la docena de huevos que antes planeaba ser su desayuno.

- Ahora no puedo hablar. – Le dijo al celular – Adiós. – Y guardó el móvil.

Las risas no faltaron. Y Sin embargo, pronto desaparecieron cuando notaron al diablo apoderarse del cuerpo de Sasuke, quien lentamente camino a la cocina, pasando de Hinata y agarró de las sobras un trozo de carne en salsa para colocarlo sin el menor signo de diversión, sobre la cabeza de la ojiluna, la cual solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos de asco, odiaba ensuciarse el cabello.

- Oye, Sasuke… - Intentó decir el otro chico. Siendo escuchado nada más por el filete que ahora chocaba contra su cara y resbalaba al suelo, dejándole la cara llena de salsa.

- Se acabó el juego. – Sentenció – Agradece que tu madre no está en tu casa, porque te mataría si llegaras lleno de comida y golpeado.

- ¿Golpeado?

Mejor hubiera sido no preguntar, porque de pronto se vio metido en tratar de esquivar los golpes de Sasuke hacia su cara, luego intento agarrarlo desprevenido dándole en el estómago, por suerte actuó lo suficientemente rápido y empujó sus puños lejos, vino otro intento en la cara que igual esquivo por poco. Ok, parecería que lo deseaba matar y puede que fuera cierto, pero en su cara se veía un deje de diversión que no pudo ocultar. Y al final sintió que todas esas acciones estúpidas de su parte eran un intento inconsciente de reemplazar a Naruto, aunque eso parecía estar haciendo él y todos los demás desde que este se _fue. _

La ojiluna dejó a un lado el tratar de quitarse las manchas de salsa del pantalón y observó la pelea de los dos morenos. Igual al estilo de las peleas callejeras mezclado con patadas al estilo karate, solo que Shikamaru no se defendía, solo esquivaba los golpes, con tanta agilidad como el que intentaba golpear. Cuando el puño de Sasuke casi deja sin ojo a Shikamaru, su cuerpo se movió solo, para intervenir.

- ¡Deténganse! – Chilló colocándose en medio y haciendo un esfuerzo por separarlos – Uchiha – san, no debería pelear con Shikamaru – kun solo por esto…

- Déjalo, Hinata. – Dijo Shikamaru siempre relajado y sacudiéndose la manos – Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo ¿Verdad?

- Hmp. – Gruñó – Es hora de que largues Shikamaru.

- Es cierto.

Ni siquiera se preocupó del aspecto que tuviera, dio una pequeña despedida y se fue tan tranquilo como había llegado. Esta vez no dudo en irse, porque entendía que se quedaba tendría que ayudar a limpiar todo el desorden que él empezó y la flojera por poco no era el segundo nombre de Shikamaru. Y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido y que ninguno de los tres pudo almorzar y que la comida preparada por Sasuke se desperdició toda, fue indudablemente divertido, por lo menos los treinta minutos que duró y el Uchiha no parecía negarlo, pero muy seguro tampoco lo admitiría a viva voz.

- Usted y Shikamaru – kun son buenos amigos ¿No? – Se desplomó sobre una de las sillas del comedor.

- Vacilo un poco – Es uno de los más molestos amigos que tengo… Pero, sí.

- Lo ayudare a limpiar. – Dijo de pronto al notar el desastre que provocaron.

- No tienes otra opción.

- Y… Lo siento… Por arruinar las prendas de su madre…

- No importa. Las lavaras. Tampoco tienes opción sobre eso.

Tomo un suspiro antes de volverse a levantar para iniciar la operación limpieza. Su pie ya no le dolía tanto y posiblemente se sentiría mejor si se mantuviera quieta sin realizar muchos movimientos bruscos y tal vez colocarse hielo para la hinchazón, pero estaba haciendo todo lo contrario y tenía más que seguro que la fiesta luego le pasaría la cuenta. Aunque ahora no pensaría en ello, si después de todo ella sabía lo necesario para curar su pie.

Por suerte, Sasuke no la colocó a limpiar el piso, sino la cocina, por lo que no tuvo que moverse mucho, solo en su misma área. Limpio la barra, los platos, los vasos, las cucharillas, reacomodo los envases vacíos de condimentos e incluso lavo las ollas en donde se preparó la comida, le gustaba todo bien limpio por lo que el trabajo no fue un problema y el que no se hablaran tampoco le pareció un problema y descubrió que en realidad los dos se llevaban bien en medio del silencio, no era incomodo, al contrario era reconfortante saber que si no te apetece hablar la otra persona no tendría intenciones de hacerlo. Pronto esa parte de la mansión volvió a su estado original y lo que les quedaba era limpiarse a ellos mismos. Sasuke fue el primero en ir al baño, no sin antes llevar a Hinata al cuarto del lavado en donde, guardado perfectamente ordenado en un armario, se hallaba las prendas que su madre tenía allí. Se sintió apenada por obligarlo a prestarle ropa de su madre, la cual no debería estar usando, el Uchiha solo la ignoro repitiendo eso de que no importaba y sin más, la dejo para que ella misma pudiera elegir lo que deseaba usar.

Ella debía admitir que las ropas de la progenitora del Uchiha eran muy hermosas y a lo lejos se notaban que eran de la mejor marca de ropa que pudiera haber, o por lo menos en Japón. Incluso la prenda más sencilla se veía de una calidad impresionante, por lo que le hacía sentir el doble de avergonzada de tener que usarlas, no era su culpa tener que estar allí obligatoriamente, era culpa del _destino _y aun así, se sentía plenamente responsable por esto. Al mismo tiempo esas ropas le hacían preguntarse ¿en dónde estaría la madre de Sasuke? ¿Por qué no vive con él? La mansión era demasiado grande como para una sola persona, entonces ¿Sería posible que antes más de una persona vivieran ahí? Las dudas eran tantas que le hicieron recordar lo poco que sabía de él y que aún no podía considerarlo su amigo. O ¿sí?

.

En el espejo del baño pudo notar la forma en que le quedaba esa ropa, una camisa sin cuello y manga larga hasta las muñecas y solo con solo tres botones al comienzo, era de color morado bastante oscuro y los jeans negros. La ropa le quedaba algo suelta, pero no era una desventaja, puesto que siempre acostumbraba a usar ropa así, excepto por la de su estúpido trabajo que se le ajustaba _demasiado. _Aprovechó el tiempo en el baño y se dedicó a examinar su pie, le dolía bastante, aunque eso no le impedía caminar y la hinchazón no bajaba y ¿Cómo? Si no se había colocado ninguna bolsa con hielo, ni ninguna aspirina. Se sentó y con sus dos manos examinó la zona afectada y pronto pudo confirmar lo que venía pensando desde que se cayó por las escaleras: no tenía una dislocación. Esa noche lo pensó por la forma en que la rama la golpeo y el dolor punzante que experimentaba, sin embargo, sabía que si tuviera el pie como pensaba, ya hubiera llegado a un punto en que no podría caminar. Puede que fuera un esguince, pero no pasará de ahí. Suspiró. Veces como esas, es donde consideraba que la educación que tuvo de niña por parte de la familia Hyuuga no era tan mala. Otro suspiro se le escapó.

.

- Buenas noticias, Uchiha – san. – Dijo mientras llegaba a la sala, donde el susodicho estaba acostado boca arriba mientras sostenía y miraba absorto un libro, sorprendiéndola de que leyera. Otra cosa más que no conocía de Sasuke y se vio obligado a decir - ¿Lee un libro frente a la enrome pantalla plasma que tiene a menos de cinco metros?

- No acostumbro a ver televisión. Tampoco acostumbro a tener invitados… De día. – Mencionó mirándola de reojo, pero sin moverse - ¿Cuál es la buena noticia?

- Mi pie solo necesita un poco de hielo y medicina, nada más…

- Eso no es una buena noticia para mí. – Respondió con simpleza.

- Un tic apareció en su ojo derecho – Que gran muestra de preocupación.

- Y ¿debería estar preocupado por ti…?

Por alguna razón, un fuerte sonrojo apareció en la cara de Hinata. No deseaba que se preocupara por ella, pero algo de aprecio por su situación no le caía mal a nadie. Aunque, bien, ahora descubría que la actitud normal de Uchiha es cortante por naturaleza.

- Solo quiero una bolsa con hielo.

En una muestra de infinita flojera, estiro su brazo al descubierto y señalo la puerta en dirección a la cocina, ósea, que ella sola podía buscarse lo que necesitaba, porque al parecer la lectura estaba muy interesante como para ser interrumpida.

- Supongo que puedes arreglártela sola, ya que eres una _Hyuuga. – _Dijo de la nada.

- Eso hizo que detuviera su camino hasta el hielo y lo mirara sorprendida y repentinamente nerviosa – Hasta… Donde tenía pensado yo… Usted… ¿Sabe de mi familia?

- El por qué tu familia es famosa, lo sé. Todo lo demás lo sabe Shikamaru. – En ningún momento despegó su mirada del libro.

Diablos. Y ella que pensaba que su apellido pasaría desapercibido para él al igual que en su trabajo. No es que le diera vergüenza el clan al que _formó_ parte, sino que, en realidad, se avergonzaba de ella misma, por diversas razones que no le gustaba compartir con nadie. Y esperaba que si volvía a ver a Shikamaru, no le preguntara nada al respecto. Por suerte, Sasuke no le pregunto nada.

.

Por lo que quedaba del día, la lluvia azoto otra vez. Eso aumento la preocupación de Hinata sobre lo del puente de la paz y lo que se retrasaría la reconstrucción. Los ánimos parecían irse en picada, cuando Sasuke le explicó la importancia de las personas que Vivian allí y daba por sentado que si la ciudad entera no quería meterse en problemas con personas de alto poder económico, en un día o dos el puente ya estaría funcionando nuevamente. Luego de eso, enfrentó una pequeña discusión sobre todos los cuartos que esa casa poseía y al señalar su pie, logró ganar la pelea y el pelinegro le mostró una habitación de invitados en donde la dejaría quedarse si se callaba la boca. Con eso, discutieron de nuevo. Al parecer, se les daba bien pelear como si fueran dos hermanos de trece años.

El cuarto de huéspedes parecía tan común como cualquier otro: Con una cama individual, una mesita de noche con una lámpara, un pequeño armario y destacaba una enorme ventana con vista al patio trasero de la mansión, por el cual, Hinata pudo ver que había una piscina. Y como siempre, el espacio estaba adornado en diversos tonos de azules y blancos.

- No esperes que te traiga el desayuno a la cama. – Gruñó él desde la puerta.

- Me doy cuenta de que usted no puede hacer un gesto caritativo sin quejarse por ello. – El tic nervioso en su ojo estaba volviendo.

- Hmp. – Dicho esto, se fue dejándola sola.

Al llegar la noche, la Hyuuga considero el lugar donde se encontraba y con quien y se descubrió que no se sentía extraña, ni fuera de lugar, no como en la mansión con su familia, pero tampoco tan confortante que con sus amigas… A las que por cierto, debía buscar una forma de contactarlas, no quería que se preocuparan, aunque fuera solo un día en que no llegaba a casa, eso no formaba parte de su comportamiento, sus tres compañeras lo hacían e incluso pasaban mas de dos días sin presentarse y luego aparecían como si nada, pero Hinata nunca solía comportarse de tal forma, así que a primera hora del día siguiente le pediría una llamada al Uchiha y las llamaría para decirles todo lo ocurrido. Se imaginaba a Temari advirtiéndole que no confiara en nadie de la zona, a Tenten preguntándole si estaba sana o con alguna herida y a Ino exigiendo saber si el chico con quien estaba era guapo. Soltó una pequeña risita. Sus amigas eran las mejores personas que alguna vez conoció y eran las _únicas _en las que podía confiar. Con ese pensamiento en mente se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

**Nota: **Bien, quien conoce esa sensación de tener una brillante idea para escribir, pero luego se te va la inspiración? Pues me pasó con estos capítulos sobre el primer día, porque no sabía cómo llevar la historia después del primer encuentro de Sasuke y Hinata, así que les pido algún Reviews para animarme a seguir la historia, en estos momentos estoy dudando de seguir y necesito de su apoyo… Bueno espero sus opiniones.

¡Ja mata ne!


	6. Llevarnos mejor

**Jugarretas del destino.**

**Cap. 6: Llevarnos mejor.**

.

(Día dos. 7: 45 am).

Al despertar en la mañana, normalmente uno espera ver el hermoso cielo azul iluminado por los rayos del sol que le llegan al rostro y lo invitan a levantarse, lastimosamente, así no es como está el día. Hinata abrió los ojos sobresaltada por una fuerte luz que se coló por la ventana (la cual olvidó cerrar la noche anterior), seguido por un horrible sonido que retumbó abriéndose paso en el lugar. La lluvia todavía azotaba con fuerza y todo estaba sumergido en oscuridad, pues no había ningún rastro del sol.

Se levantó de la cama bastante confundida al principio por no encontrar nada familiar, pero después todo cayó en su memoria de golpe y un pesado suspiro se le escapó de los labios. No sabía la hora, aunque se notaba que era de día, por lo que decidió levantarse, notando de inmediato que en el suelo se hallaba una bolsa cerrada con agua, lo que le causó algo de gracia, porque el día anterior la uso en su pie y se había quedado dormida con este puesto, seguramente se le cayó y terminó derritiéndose.

El lugar seguía igual de silencioso, solo con el sonido de la lluvia adornando sus torpes pasos, llegó a la sala donde no se mostraba señal de vida y la enorme ventana que casi abarcaba la pared, se encontraba con las cortinas a un lado, mostrando parte del paisaje lluvioso, las nubes negras y como los relámpagos iban de aquí a allá de forma inquietante. El frio era horrible y aun así, se quedó allí, observando lo que había tras el vidrio, el sitio tenía una tenue luz por unas pequeñas lámparas en la pared.

De repente y mientras un inmenso rayo penetraba en la oscuridad del cielo, recordó aquellos momentos de su niñez que fueron sin duda los peores de su vida. Bueno, no es que ella haya tenido la mejor de las infancias, pero tan solo recordar esa semana en donde la lluvia azotó tan fuerte como su tristeza, le hacía querer ocultarse en un rincón y llorar para siempre.

Y Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos ya soltaban lágrimas sin parar. Ese dolor que tenía clavado en su pecho que durante más de seis años nunca la abandonaría, por eso lloraba, porque cada gota de agua que caía del cielo, significaba aquella persona que ya no tenía en la tierra.

.

Encontrar a la Hyuuga ya despierta y en la sala de su casa no le sorprendió realmente, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba llorando frente al vidrio de la ventana que la sorpresa y una pizca de curiosidad lo invadieron por dentro ¿Qué clases de cosas tan triste serian capaz de ponerla a llorar tan temprano en la mañana? No era por nada, pero él ya poseía bastante experiencia en eso.

Sin pensarlo mucho, caminó hacia ella hasta situarse a pocos pasos de su espalda, donde notó como los espasmos del llanto le recorrían la columna. Allí creyó descubrir la razón por la que lloraba.

- ¿Tan pronto te pones a sufrir por no estar en tu casa? – La pregunta le salió más fría de lo que quería – Entiende que todavía no puedes irte, así que tendrás que aguantarte.

La chica se sobresaltó con su voz. Por un momento los espasmos desaparecieron y luego se reanudaron mientras negaba desesperadamente con la cabeza. Por su reflejo del vidrio, Sasuke vio su femenino rostro bañado en lágrimas. Tal vez esas lágrimas no eran por esa razón.

- L – l – lo siento… Yo… - Intentó explicar Hinata.

- No tienes por qué explicarme nada. – Cortó Sasuke – El por qué lloras no es asunto mío.

Las palabras del Uchiha fueron como un detonador. Ahora la peliazulado lloraba abiertamente sin poder controlarse. El pelinegro suspiró profundo, por alguna razón, escucharla llorando le removía las emociones de una manera muy incómoda y deseaba que esa sensación se acabara.

- Oye, Deja de llorar. – Pidió él suavemente – Levanta tu pie malo, tu ánimo y ve a la habitación, te buscaré algo de ropa limpia. – Inconscientemente, colocó su mano en su hombro como si tratara de darle más apoyo.

Por primera vez en el día, sus ojos completamente opuestos se encontraron y la visión de dos perlas bañadas en gotas saladas se combinó con una pequeña sonrisa de su parte, que si bien era débil, no parecía forzada.

- Hi…

(Día dos. 9:07 am).

La imagen de la Hyuuga llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo lo mantuvo bastante pensativo durante las horas siguientes, muy en su interior, deseaba saber sus motivos para expresarse de tal forma. El problema era que meterse en la vida de los demás no formaba parte de su naturaleza, menos con alguien que apenas y conocía.

Cuando los dos ya habían pasado por el baño, Sasuke cargaba por los momentos una camisa negra manga larga bastante vieja y que le quedaba holgada (para ese entonces contaba con más peso) y unos jeans de un verde militar, sus pies contaban solo con unas medias y un collar tipo militar de plata con la inicial de su Nombre completaban el conjunto.

Hinata por su parte, llevaba puesto los mismo jeans que el día anterior, pero con una camisa de lana azul turquesa que le servía bien como abrigo contra el frio. Por el momento ya no parecía tener ganas de llorar, aunque estaba obviamente avergonzada por lo de unas horas antes.

Luego de un desayuno tranquilo (en el cual Sasuke mostró que además de preparar un gran almuerzo, también podía preparar un gran desayuno), el susodicho fue hasta la entrada de Kumo, para preguntar sobre lo del puente, como siempre, tuvo que sobornar al guardia para que abriera la boca y lo único que pudo sacarle fue que el puente aún no estaba completamente reparado, en parte por las quejas de las personas que querían pasar y por la lluvia que no era nada piadosa en las noches.

Un tanto molesto regresó a la mansión, donde descubrió que Hinata había encontrado la biblioteca del lugar. Un sitio de donde sacaba todos los libros que leía, pero que pocas veces le gustaba leer dentro, puede que se hubiera acostumbrado demasiado a su sofá. También estaba el hecho de que las cosas se le perdían ahí dentro.

Observó como la Hyuuga revisaba con calma todos los libros y novelas, él desde el marco de la puerta se fijó en que se detenía en la parte de las novelas clásicas y agarraba uno en específico.

- _Otelo_. – Le informó, aunque sabía que en la portada se decía el nombre.

Ella lo miró por encima de su hombro, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que estaba allí.

- Lo se… - Susurro – Solo que… Es primera vez que veo un libro con la portada original… Son un poco difíciles de conseguir.

- Son libros viejos. – Se acercó a ella, agarrando despreocupadamente los otros libros – Mi madre los consiguió cuando estaba joven, le encantaban las novelas clásicas. – Trato, con todas sus fuerzas, de no mostrar sentimiento en su voz. Y lo logró bastante bien – _Otelo, Macbeth, el sueño de una noche de verano, Hamlet, Romeo y Julieta. _– Mencionó algunos libros que él ya había leído.

Hinata se mostró muy sorprendida con ese dato, al parecer el Uchiha conocía sobre novelas románticas y de tragedia, aunque no pareciera el tipo de persona que le gustan leer cosas así. Lo que ella no sabía, es que los había leído únicamente porque su madre las leyó, sino, nunca se fijaría en esos libros.

- Todos de Shakespeare. – Dijo ella examinado la portada de _Otelo _– Supongo que le agradaban sus obras, a su madre quiero decir.

- …

Le dio una mirada de reojo y notó como el cuerpo de él se tensaba y apartaba la mirada de su persona. He ahí una señal. Se molesta o no le agrada del todo hablar de lo personal, de su madre en ese caso. No insistiría en que le respondiera. Ellos debían conocerse, ella misma lo dijo, pero no lo obligaría a decir nada que no quisiera, además Hinata nunca le diría a él sobre su familia. Agarró otro libro que si leyó anteriormente y supo que como Sasuke no decía nada, llegaba la hora de cambiar de tema.

- "No es culpa de los astros, caro Bruto, es culpa nuestra que vivamos siervos…" – Recitó, pausadamente.

- Él pareció reaccionar y le devolvió la mirada. Pronto entendió lo que dijo y rodo los ojos como si aquello fuera una suma para infantes – Julio César.

- ¿En qué Acto?

- El primero.

- ¿Quién lo dijo?

- _Casio _a _Bruto_. – Respondió satisfecho de sí mismo por su buena memoria.

- Me sorprende… - Susurró girando hacia otros estantes – Parece más del tipo de persona que tiene una vida demasiado _cool _ como para leer un libro.

- Hmp. _Tonta_. Todavía no sabes nada sobre mí.

- Las manos de Hinata apretaron el libro con fuerza – No me llame tonta. Tenga algo de respeto.

- ¡ja! Más bien yo soy quien ha respetado en este lugar.

- ¡Claro que no! – Respondió – Yo no le he faltado el respeto.

- ¿Y caerte encima de mi es tu forma de respetar? – Inquirió divertido.

- ¡E – eso fue un accidente! – Chilló sonrojada - ¡No es como si quisiera estar encima de usted!

Solo por seguir la corriente de la discusión y hacerla enojar, Sasuke se acercó bastante hacia ella invadiendo su espacio y puso una cara de no creerse nada de lo que dijo.

- ¿De verdad no lo quieres?

El sonrojo de Hinata se intensificó, en parte de vergüenza y en parte de enojo. Aquel chico no podía definirlo con claridad en su escala de emociones hacia otras personas, porque siempre con su actitud cambiante según la situación, hacían que las sensaciones en su estómago bailaran de un lado al otro, en especial teniéndolo así de cerca. ¿Eso sería normal?...

- ¡No! – Gritó y sin quererlo de verdad, movió sus manos con el libro y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

Eso lo tomó desprevenido y se tambaleo para terminar con su trasero en el suelo.

- Auch, Hyuuga. – Fue lo que dijo.

Ella soltó el libro. Esta vez sus manos se le fueron de control.

- ¡Lo siento! – Dijo de una vez – No… No quería golpearlo, pero ¡Fue su culpa!

- Hmp. – Sonrió de lado – Por lo menos ayúdame a levantarme. – Le extendió el brazo.

La Hyuuga solo obedeció y entrelazó sus manos para jalarlo hacia arriba, lo que no se pudo hacer, ya que ese no era el plan del Uchiha. Quien uso su ventaja en la fuerza física para jalar a la chica, tumbándola encima de él. Movimiento peligroso si consideramos su tobillo malo, pero siendo sincero, en esos instantes su cabeza parecía no pensar bien.

Su cabeza termino chocando con su definido pecho y el resto de su menudo cuerpo se hallaba entre sus piernas. Pensó en molestarla, pero fue interrumpido por un reciente golpe de la realidad: Ellos estaban condenadamente cerca, prácticamente con sus cuerpos pegados el uno con el otro. El darse cuenta de eso, hizo que cuando Hinata intentó moverse, sintiera un escalofrío en su interior y que cada rose de sus cuerpos le provocara una sacudida de las que no sentía hace mucho.

Está bien. No podía negar el buen cuerpo que se le veía a la ojiluna, cosa que en unos instantes podría causar deseo en casi cualquier chico, pero se trataba de algo distinto. Cuando veía a una de esas bellezas que se la pasaban en el club todas las noches, sentía algo de deseo y era completamente distinto a esto, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso seria porque la vio llorar esa mañana y le tenía algo de lastima? ¿o era algo más profundo? No lo sabía y no contaba con las ganas necesarias para hacerlo.

- Así que no te gusta estar encima de mí… - Comentó, volviendo a la parte de la discusión.

- ¡Esta vez sí fue su culpa! – Chilló de nuevo – Usted me jaló.

- ¿En serio?

Ella hizo un puchero digno de un niño de cinco años.

- ¡Deje de hacerse el tonto! Que no logrará molestarme con eso.

- Creo que ya lo logré. – Habló con esa típica sonrisa torcida suya.

- ¡Tsk! – Chasqueo la lengua igual a él y se incorporó como pudo sin ayudarlo.

Sasuke también se levantó sacudiéndose el sucio de sus jeans, se pasó mano por el cabello como si nadan hubiera pasado y se quedó unos segundo viendo hacia la chica.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella.

- ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

Giró un poco su rostro para hacer obvio la marca que ahora adornaba su mejilla. Estaba roja y si no se colocaba hielo o algo podría ponerse morada y es que la verdad, cuando se lo proponía, la Hyuuga pegaba fuerte.

La chica miró la marca y bajó el rostro, de repente considerando todo ese corto día hasta ahora, había cosas que puede que merecieran una explicación, no obstante, si trataba de hacerlo, seguro rompería en llanto otra vez y ya no deseaba revivir momentos dolorosos que es posible que él no entendiera. Nunca nadie lograba entenderla, de hecho. Sus familiares que ya no los veía, sus compañeras de trabajo, sus amigas y compañeras de departamento. Nadie a quien se permitiera recordar logró entender por el dolor que atormentaba su vida, ni siquiera su padre, quien debía ser el más afectado, parecía mostrar una mayor indiferencia que los otros. Por lo que lo único que se permitía decir en ese momento era:

- Gracias.

Al parecer, esa respuesta no se la esperaba.

- ¿Gracias por qué?

Ella se mordió el labio.

- Por… Por lo de antes.

Sasuke se puso un poco más serio de lo normal.

- Hmp. Como sea. – Miró hacia otro lado.

- Ella sonrió – Me alegra que usted tenga un lado amable.

- Hmp – Repitió – Yo he sido amable contigo desde que te salvé.

.

Las discusiones continuaron durante cerca de treinta minutos, llegando al punto en que se gritaban cosas sin ningún sentido, ya que carecían de argumentos para defenderse, pareciendo que en realidad lo que querían era pelear, más no discutir realmente. Hinata pensaba que así debía ser pelear con un hermano mayor, aunque a Sasuke nunca lo vería como un hermano. Nunca.

En cierto punto, la chica le preguntó si existía en esa biblioteca, algunas novelas japonesas clásicas para leer y luego de otra pelea, este terminó ayudándola a sacar los libros de sus estantes para revisarlos.

- Parece que no le tienes aprecio a estos libros. – Comentó la chica.

- Son un montón de simples hojas impresas. – Rebatió con un encogimiento de hombros – No tienen nada de especial para mí.

Ambos trabajaban en revisar los libros de un mismo estante, revisando la portada, algunas de las primeras páginas y luego ponerlas de nuevo en su lugar.

- Pero estas están llenas de polvo y algunos están dañados, deberías cuidarlos más.

- Oh, claro. Dime la manera correcta de cuidar de mi casa. – La ironía era evidente, cosa que la molestó bastante.

- Hmp. – Se quejó ella - ¿No podemos hablar sin que seas un tonto? – Se estiró todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía para alcanzar uno de los libros.

- Tú eres la que empieza.

Sin mirarla, se posicionó detrás de su cuerpo, estirando el brazo y alcanzando fácilmente el libro que quería, no pudo ni siquiera sacarlo porque Hinata reaccionó a su cercanía y giró su cuerpo hacia la izquierda para encararlo, haciendo que en el proceso tumbara un libro por accidente.

- ¿Qué haces? – La pregunta le salió en un tono de voz más bajo de lo que quería.

- Ayudándote. - Y el señor de las respuestas simples volvió a hablar – Tú me lo pediste.

- Se mordió el labio – Ya veo…

La química que empezó a formarse en el ambiente, fue rota cuando Hinata se acordó del libro tirado en el piso. Al voltear para verlo abierto a sus pies, percibió que no se trataba de ninguna novela.

Era un álbum.

Fue por tan solo una fracción de segundo en el cual sus ojos divisaron una figura. Una pequeña figura en una fotografía que sonreía e irradiaba felicidad. Podría haber dicho que se trataba de Sasuke, pero el susodicho apareció frente a ella como un fantasma y agarró el libro con dureza y lo cerró. No parecía nada feliz.

- Em, Uchiha – san ¿Qué es es…

- No te interesa. – Le cortó.

Su frialdad la saco un poco de onda. Parecía que aquel joven cambiaba demasiado rápido de emociones. Lo raro es que ella también suele cambiar de emociones así de improviso con algunas personas.

- Pero...

- ¡Ya basta! – De pronto, él alzó la voz molesto – Deja de ser entrometida, a mí no me importan tus asuntos o por qué diablos lloras. Así que déjame en paz.

La chica notó como apretaba con tanta fuerza el libro que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Algo pasaba con ese álbum. No hacía falta ser inteligente para notarlo, más aun cuando el susodicho pasó junto a sí y la empujaba a un lado con su hombro.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba ahora?

Apretando sus puños, se armó del valor suficiente y apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo.

- Uchiha – san, espere… - Le agarró el antebrazo con insistencia y jalándolo contra sí.

Lo que él hizo a continuación, fue algo que la Hyuuga pensó nunca haría Sasuke Uchiha. Por poco que lo conociera. El hecho de que este la empujara dándole un fuerte codazo en el estómago dejándola adolorida le sorprendió, pero cuando alzó su mirada y descubrió que este tenía la mano en posición de darle un puñetazo la dejó helada en su sitio.

Lo peor de todo se hallaba en sus ojos. Ese iris negro ahora se veían más negros que nunca y en ellos apareció algo que antes ocultaba y que Hinata conocía personalmente bien: El dolor y la desgracia.

- ¿Qué…? – Trató de decir.

Entonces pareció reaccionar de lo que estaba por hacer y bajó la mano abriendo su puño lentamente. Parecía cada vez peor que antes, cual si fuera una persona que estuviera aguantándose un horrible peso sobre los hombros. Puede que Sasuke cargara un peso muy difícil que apenas podría soportar.

- Maldita sea. – Uso su mano para cubrirse parte del rostro ¿Acaso temblaba? – Ya solo déjame tranquilo, Hyuuga… - Sus palabras eran pura rabia contenida.

Y se marchó de la biblioteca.

Algo, un instinto en su interior, le dijo que si no le pedía explicaciones sobre su actitud en ese instante, probablemente nunca le diría nada y las cosas entre ambos se podrían más tensas que nunca. Por alguna razón, lo último le inquietó bastante.

.

Siempre era así. Siempre que existía algo que no podía enfrentar, huía. Desde muy pequeño fue la única opción que conocía para no tener que sufrir frente a los demás, porque él era un Uchiha y teniendo la sangre de los Uchiha nunca le gustaría mostrarse débil frente a otros.

Pasó apresurado por la sala, donde tiró con fuerzas el álbum en la chimenea apagada y siguió su camino hasta la entrada de la casa. Necesitaba aire fresco, se sentía asfixiado.

- ¡Uchiha – san!

Por Dios. La Hyuuga no se daba nunca por vencida, al parecer. Deseaba golpearla y callarle la boca, pero sabía que si lo hacía nada lograría con ello, debía era calmarse e ignorarla.

Llegó hasta la reja del patio, la abrió, pero luego dudó en querer salir para hacer su próxima discusión pública a sus vecinos, en especial a cierto Nara.

- Dios. – Bufó apretando las rejas - ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan irritante y de seguirme?

- No… - Susurró – Yo solo quiero saber…

- ¿Saber lo que me pasa? – De nuevo pareció alterarse – ¡Todo el mundo quiere saberlo! Pero a nadie le interesa realmente y menos a ti. Así que ya ríndete.

Aun de espaldas a ella, podía percibir como su femenino cuerpo caminaba hacia él.

- ¿Por qué huye? ¿Por qué me golpeo? O tal vez…

No la soportaba. No soportaba su intento de conversación. No se sorportaba a sí mismo en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – Soltó de repente - ¿Eh, Hyuuga? ¿Serias capaz de decirme la razón por la que llorabas esta mañana? – Y se volteo para encararla.

Rayos, era cierto. Nunca le llegó a explicar sus razones para llorar de la forma en que lo hizo, pero no _podía. _Le era imposible decir sus razones sin romper en llanto otra vez… Ahí fue cuando entendió el punto, no tenía por qué exigirle nada a Sasuke si este nunca le exigió nada, ni siquiera para saber más sobre sí o sobre su familia. Ahora sentía vergüenza de sí misma.

- Yo…

- Tu… - Acortó la distancia entre ambos y la miró con frialdad – Solo no preguntes y yo no lo haré. – Entonces, volvió a entrar a la mansión.

Se sentía peor que antes, ahora las cosas iban muy mal y ella no podía hacer nada. Miró la reja abierta a unos metros que al parecer el Uchiha olvidó cerrar, luego miró la enorme mansión detrás de sí y pensando en el conflicto que acaban de formar, en los secretos que ambos tenían y en el chico tan frio como el hielo que adentro estaba, salió del lugar.

.

Varios minutos después, Hinata estaba sentada en una lujosa silla de madera de la mansión Nara. Ya ni recordaba cómo llegó ahí. Sabía que había salido de la mansión para caminar por el lugar y para alejarse de Sasuke, luego pasó por una de las mansiones, en donde precisamente Shikamaru se encontraba acostado en el jardín del frente observando como las nubes de lluvia terminaban por alejarse y daban paso al cielo azul. En cuanto la vio, mostró curiosidad e inquietud por ella, fue allí que reaccionó a darse cuenta de que lloraba, de nuevo y él la invitó a entrar.

La diferencia entre las mansiones era infinita. Por fuera, las estructuras se veían parecidas, pero por dentro de la mansión Nara parecía albergar la vida y la luz que le faltaba a la mansión Uchiha. Al entrar lo primero que se observaba eran los inmensos cuadros y retratos de familiares, también pinturas abstractas y otras de paisajes coloridos. Había jarrones de vidrio de cerca de un metro de altura con flores bastante lindas. El piso era de mármol blanco y negro, una decoración bastante divertida y la sala contaban con dos enormes ventanas casi del tamaño de la pared y que terminaban en la punta de forma ovalada. Las sillas y las mesas eran de madera, sospechaba que de caoba y de ellas se percibía un ligero olor a limón que de manera extraña, relajaba sus sentidos.

Shikamaru apareció de la cocina con un vaso de agua para ella.

- Bueno, Hinata – Se sentó junto a ella - ¿Por dónde deberías empezar a explicarme lo que pasó? Aunque sospecho que ya sé la situación. –Dijo con tranquilidad.

La Hyuuga vio su reflejo en el agua entre sus manos. Durante toda la mañana se la pasó con las lágrimas en sus ojos y ahora veía los estragos de eso.

- Sonrió de forma triste - ¿Qué cree usted que pasa, Shikamaru – kun? – Desde el día anterior, ya llamaba a aquel chico por su nombre.

Este se recostó en la silla y pareció pensarlo un momento. Cuando habló, lo hizo sin duda, pero tampoco con certeza.

- Te diste cuenta lo patán y lo frio que puede ser Sasuke. – Concluyó.

- Que _es. _– Corrió sin ánimo.

- No. – Él sabía desde que la vio hace unos minutos llorando, que posiblemente hubiera sido ofendida por la actitud de Sasuke, la mayoría de las chicas que lo conocen terminan así y luego aseguran que el Uchiha _es_ la persona más horrible y fría que conocieron por lastimarlas. El problema es que nadie logra entender realmente a ese chico, incluso él mismo ni se entiende a veces – Hinata, Sasuke no _es _de esa forma, nunca lo ha sido.

Ella no entendía su punto de vista y frunció el ceño confundida.

- Pero si fue cruel y frio conmigo ¿Cómo no va a serlo? No creo que lo hiciera solo por molestarme… - Le llegaron a la mente los ojos ónix llenos de dolor y sufrimiento de Sasuke mientras la observaba. Todo lo que le mostró y le dijo tenía una perturbadora sinceridad.

Shikamaru se levantó de un elegante movimiento y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sin duda poseía los modales de un chico de la nobleza, a pesar de su actitud perezosa.

- Ven. – Le dijo y la condujo al otro lado de la sala, donde en un pequeño rincón que no había notado, reposaba una mesita de madera con varias fotos en marcos simples – Estas fotos fueron tomadas un mes antes de nuestra graduación de secundaria.

Sus ojos perlas se abrieron del puro asombro. Si bien sospechaba que Shikamaru y Sasuke se conocían desde antes, no se le pasó por la cabeza que hubieran estudiado juntos en secundaria.

Pero, la sorpresa que se gana el premio sin duda es la forma en que aparece el pelinegro en las fotos. En una, está él con un uniforme de futbol de secundaria con Shikamaru y otros chicos de un equipo que debió ser el de la secundaria, siendo ellos dos los únicos que no hacen caras graciosas a la cámara. En otra, se muestran a tres jóvenes con su uniforme de secundaria, del lado derecho está Sasuke en una pose de bastante indiferencia y junto a él, un chico rubio y de ojos de un profundo azul sonríe radiante a la cámara, levantando sus dedo pulgar con confianza, también se encuentra una chica de cabello rosado largo, de ojos verde esmeralda y sonrisa hermosa pero ruda.

Por último y justo en medio de la mesa, la foto muestra solo la parte de arriba de varios compañeros de clases juntos. En un extremo está un chico con lentes oscuro de expresión neutra, al lado de este un chico piel morena y marcas rojas en las mejillas hace el signo de "paz y amor" con los dedos mientras saca la lengua, un pelirojo saca una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus bellos ojos aguamarina miran hacia sus otros compañeros, Shikamaru quien está al lado de este también sonríe con los brazos atrás de su cabeza y expresión de infinita pereza y en el medio, el trio de la foto anterior aparece de nuevo, la chica pelirosa, el chico rubio y Sasuke. Al parecer el chico rubio poseía mucha confianza con el pelinegro, porque uno de sus manos descansa sobre sus hombros.

Todas esas fotos tiene algo en común que dejó atónita a Hinata: En todas Sasuke muestra una sonrisa de felicidad.

- Increíble… - Fue lo que dijo.

- Lo sé. – Shikamaru sonrió y agarró la foto de grupo – Aunque no parezca real, hubo una pequeña época de felicidad en donde Sasuke casi siempre sonreía y era feliz.

- Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Con un suspiro, colocó la fotografía de nuevo en su lugar – ¿Ves al chico rubio de ojos azules? – Lo señaló.

- Hi.

- Su Nombre era Uzumaki Naruto. – Ella asintió – Él era conocido en la escuela como el más bruto y despistado de todos. Desde muy pequeño empezó una rivalidad con Sasuke, porque este siempre lograba ganarle en todos los aspectos posibles y Naruto deseaba con ganas vencerlo.

- No parece que se llevaran mal… - Comentó mientras veía la fotografía.

- Se hicieron los mejores amigos, de hecho. – Con la flojera tan característica suya, volvió a sentarse. Hinata lo siguió – La verdad es que eran muy distintos, pero se llevaban bien y Naruto poseía una especie de don que usaba con Sasuke.

- ¿Don?

- Decían que la personalidad de Naruto lograba sacar lo mejor de las personas a su alrededor en los momentos más difíciles. Eso pasó con nuestro querido cubo de hielo. – El apodo causó una pequeña risa en ella – Con ese despistado a su lado, Sasuke comenzó a abrirse a los demás en la escuela, incluso se unió al equipo de futbol donde Naruto y yo estábamos.

- Vaya, no me imaginó a un Shikamaru – kun moviéndose de un lado al otro durante noventa minutos. – Comentó de forma sarcástica.

- Lo sé. – Le siguió el juego – Que bueno que esa época ya pasó. – Ambos rieron – Bueno, el punto es que durante todos esos años fueron de maravilla, actuamos felices e imprudentes como los estúpidos adolescentes que éramos. Hasta que, faltando solo unos cuantos meses para graduarnos, Naruto nos llegó con la noticia de que su padre había conseguido un mejor empleo en una empresa del extranjero y luego de la graduación, la familia entera se mudaría.

- Oh…

- Si, "oh" Fue como todos reaccionamos. – Entrelazó sus manos y afincó su mentón en ellas – Le exigimos alguna explicación, pero él solo dijo que por más que le rogó a sus padres quedarse, estos no lo dejaron, ya que en Japón no tenía ninguna otra familia a parte de sus padres, en cambio, en Europa, al lugar donde se mudarían estaban varios primos y tíos lejanos de ellos. Naruto no tuvo otra opción que aceptar e irse. Ninguno se lo impidió.

- Pero, - lo interrumpió - ¿Qué dijo Uchiha – san, no se supone que eran amigos inseparables?

- Lo eran. – Afirmó – Pero Sasuke sabia la situación en que se encontraba su amigo y en el último mes que estuvo aquí, le dijo que debía aceptar lo que sucedía, que no era el fin del mundo y que la mejor opción que pudo tomar fue irse con sus padres. Porque ellos son más importantes que cualquier otra cosa.

- Vaya… - El Uchiha diciendo palabras tan compresivas como esa, la sacaban mucho de onda. Realmente no podía imaginárselo.

- Y finalmente, - se recostó – Cuando se fue a Europa, llegó el fin de nuestra amistad. Nos comunicábamos por teléfono, pero cada vez fue más difícil y todos nosotros empezábamos a seguir con nuestra vida por separado, cada uno con sus propias profesiones y metas y pronto Naruto solo quedó como un buen recuerdo de la secundaria, una persona más que se fue.

Por ese momento, sintió empatía por Sasuke. Imaginarse a una de sus mejores amigas (Tenten, Temari o Ino) mudándose tan lejos de ella que ni siquiera se pudieran ver en vivo sería una completa tortura y muy seguramente se la pasaría el día a día lamentándose por estar lejos de una persona que significa tanto en su vida. Pero había algo que no cuadraba.

- Umm… Shikamaru – kun… - Existía la posibilidad de que él no supiera nada, aun así se moría por preguntarlo – Entiendo que debió ser doloroso para Uchiha – san y para Usted perder a un amigo de esa forma, pero… ¿Esto tiene que ver con la actitud fría de Uchiha – san? ¿Fue la partida de Uzumaki – san lo que lo cambió de tal forma?

Él suspiró de nuevo.

- Solo una parte, la verdad es que su actitud cruel viene desde muchos años antes; Sasuke nunca le gusta encariñarse con nada, porque sabe que puede perderlo. Sin embargo, olvidó eso cuando conoció a Naruto y ya sabes lo que pasó. Él puede ocultarlo, pero cada cosa que lo golpea, por pequeña que sea, lo vuelve más débil y la única forma que encuentra para curarse es encerrándose en sí mismo. Si él quiso alejarte en algún momento, fue porque sufría un momento de debilidad.

Ella asintió. La cosa no le quedó completamente clara, pero al menos ahora tenía una leve idea de cómo se formó esa frívola actitud de Sasuke y el por qué le exigía que lo dejara en paz. Era porque quería esconderse de sus debilidades para no afrontarlas. En cierto punto, lograba sentir hasta lastima por él y vergüenza por sí misma por criticarlo mentalmente sin conocerlo antes.

.

Pasado cerca de una hora y media, Hinata decidió que debía volver a la mansión Uchiha, a pesar de que Shikamaru le dijo que podía quedarse el resto, ella insistió en hablar con Sasuke para aclarar las cosas y de paso pedirle disculpas por entrometida. Entonces recordó el álbum que encontraron en la biblioteca, la fotografía que apenas vio y que creyó fue el comienzo de toda la discusión. Por lo que se lo contó al chico de la coleta y le preguntó sobre ese álbum y que tanto representaba para Sasuke que se enfurecía si alguien lo viera. Él mostró una expresión bastante pensativa, como si recordara algo, pero lo que dijo fue:

- Sasuke tiene sus secretos. Si él mismo no desea mostrártelos, es mejor que no se lo preguntes.

Cuando el Nara la guió a la entrada principal, le entregó en sus manos un pequeño frasco con ungüento para su tobillo, el cual posiblemente no mostrara ninguna mejora por estar moviéndose tanto.

- Gracias. – Le dijo – Y gracias por contarme lo de Uzumaki – san. Creo que entiendo mejor a Uchiha – san.

- Suerte con eso. – Entender al pelinegro era como armar un rompecabezas de cien piezas: Demasiado complejo para muchos – Por cierto, yo no te conté nada relacionado con él. Me golpearía si supiera que te conté lo de Naruto.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita y asintió, haciendo sonreír a Shikamaru. Al verla encaminarse al patio, bajó del umbral de la puerta, llegando hasta Hinata y colocando una mano en su hombro, cosa que la hizo parar para observarlo curiosa. No creía que fuera a proponer acompañarla a la mansión Uchiha, si quedaba a unas tres mansiones de distancia.

- Cuando vayas a hablar con Sasuke – Dijo pausadamente – Míralo directamente a los ojos.

- Ahora estaba el doble de curiosa - ¿Por qué?

- Él sonrió. Mostrando picardía, complicidad, seguridad y algo más, todo en una sonrisa – Solo hazlo, tus ojos perlas sin duda hechizar a _cualquier_ chico y ganar cualquier discusión si los usas.

Con esas palabras, la soltó con delicadeza, dejándola sorprendida y con un rubor en la mejillas de la vergüenza. Podría sonar extraño su consejo, pero siempre que decía algo, es porque ya lo tenía confirmado.

.

.

.

**Nota: **Yosh! Me he vuelto a emocionar con este fic. Había pensado en descontinuarlo, pero no puedo! Es una historia que la considero muy buena y quiero terminarla, por lo que mi otra historia _enredos, engaños y amores._ Estará en pausa mientras termino esta

¡Matta ne!


End file.
